Taking Chances
by call-of-the-mind
Summary: Twenty years after the walls fell, everything is very much NOT okay. Yes, the walls are back up -mostly- and the light Fae are the only ones walking the earth, but Dru Cameron Dunst is about to be introduced into a world of things she would never dream of
1. Prologue

**Okay so I realize that I'm starting another story... but I already have eight chapters ready, so I'll be deliberately keeping people waiting... Anyways, here's the prologue, and since I realize that this is super short, I'm going to give you chapter one to chew on as well, and maybe even chapter 2.**

Prologue:

There are these times in life, where you freeze up, and you stand there, feeling fear so terrible that the fight or flight instincts took once look and _they_ fled, leaving you frozen, trembling in fear.

Now, I'm not one, to stand and let my fear take hold of me, that's just not how I work, but when something like _this_ happens to you, well let's just hope that it doesn't.

When I think about where I was, over a year ago, and where I am now, I'm surprised at how much I've changed. I never thought that I'd be able to kill something. Let alone kill something I'd only see in my darkest nightmares.

I've seen things, at 17, that no girl- hell, _anybody_- should have to see. Ever. At all.

And, if what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I'm going to be one hell of a woman when I get out of this, because I have been downright screwed up. You would be too if you went through what I had to go through.

My name is Dru Cameron Dunst. I am the oldest of three sisters, and I was adopted at the age of three.

If I had know that all this was going to happen, I'd have hidden myself somewhere safe the summer of grade eight, just before it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

The wind whipped my hair out of my face, and sprayed water into it as we flew along the surface on our tube. It was shaped like a pancake, and me and my friend Elizabeth were holding on for dear life as it spun around, and tried to throw us off. My legs hit the water, for a second, and the water ripped my purple anklet right off my leg. I cried in despair, turning around, and letting go of the tube without thinking, and I flew into the air, landing in the water with a smack, surfacing with the help of my lifejacket.

I searched the water for it frantically and when I couldn't find it I frowned, and sighed. "I guess that's one part of me that will always stay at home." I laughed at Elizabeth, who'd fallen out beside me.

She laughed back. We called this camp our home- at least, I did, and she always agreed. They say home is where the heart it. My heart is here. With the murky lake, the grassy hill and the ranch, with the cabins and the barn. This is where I belonged. With my friends, and my family.

"You bum! We could've won some freezies!" she splashed me.

I shrugged. "It's cold out anyways. Besides, I don't even like freezies."

"It's the thought that counts!"

"Alright then."

The week went on like this, and when it came to a close, I was horribly upset to be going. Another year of waiting, and praying that the year would go by fast, so that the day for us to go would come sooner.

The bell rang, the last day of grade nine finally over. I would leave for camp this coming Sunday. The best part was- I'd get to work there!

When I arrived, I grinned, and inhaled deeply, and it smelled like home. I ran up the hill, to the main building, and signed in, getting all set up, and ready for the campers to come.

"Ready for an awesome summer Dru?" Liz asked, grinning. Her wavy, below-the-elbow auburn hair swayed as she ran into the room. She stood at 5'9'', two inches taller than me, and was constantly making me feel like a gnome.

"Definitely." I grinned.

And so passed another fantastic summer, and then another.

When grade eleven came around, I had to practically beg my mother to let me go back- she just wanted me to focus on my career stuff now. I argued and argued until I finally won, getting to go home for one last summer. A summer to end all summers- and all freedom, but I didn't know that then.

I closed the door to my car, getting in the driver's seat and Elizabeth sat shotgun, our friend Mandy sitting in the back. The drive was two hours long and I was looking forward to every minute of it. I wanted to remember this summer. I wanted it to be special. I wanted this summer to be for me.

When we got there I parked and grabbed my stuff, locking the car and sprinting up the hill, savouring the sweet scent of horse and nature, and the forest, and the view of Western Town, as the ranch was called.

I beamed. "I'm home!"

Getting into the routine of everything wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and I was so glad to be here, I just couldn't stop beaming. The whole day, I smiled, and by the end, my face was hurting so much, and it felt as though it was stuck perpetually smiling.

I was wearing my favourite grey sweatpants, with a tight yellow T-shirt, and the sun was beating down on me, heating my skin, and making me smile. I hate the cold. I will one day start a hair-dry-the-snow-out-of-existence revolution! But for now, I'm stuck in Canada, where it goes from +40 degrees Celsius, to -30 degrees Celsius, and that's in Ottawa.

"Okay guys let's go down to waterfront!" I called, and they all followed me, clumping together with their friends, talking and laughing. I walked over to Mike and hip-bumped him.

"Hey." he gave me and easy smile. His short brown hair was covered by a ball cap, and he was wearing blue swim trunks, and a white T-shirt. He was fairly attractive, and at 6'4'' he was also really tall.

"Halloo to you too." I laughed. "I've missed it here."

"Same. You never know how much a place means to you until you realize you're going to have to leave."

"I know exactly what you mean." I looked at the glittering surface of our muggy lake. "Don't cross the street yet!" I called to the kids who'd gone up ahead and they waited. "This is my home. And I won't ever come back here again." I had no idea how true that statement would prove to be.

"Same. I grew up here. I don't want to leave now."

"Exactly! This is where I learned to be a good person, and good role model, where I learned that I wasn't worth nothing. It was here I'd had all my troubles fixed. So why does it need to end now?"

He sighed. "All good things come to an end."

"Not all of them! They don't have to..." I crossed the street with the kids and Mike and I sat down on a picnic bench under a gazebo roof. "I guess I'm being melodramatic about this. I've still got two months."

"And they'll be gone in the blink of an eye."

"Indeed they will."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked for the third time. "One hundred percent sure?"

"Yes!" The female camper laughed. I think her name was Charlie. She tugged me over, and strapped on a lifejacket. "Come on!"

I laughed. "Alright. Alright!"

Two minutes later we were on a pancake tube, zooming across the surface of my lake, the wind whipping our hair around, and spraying water in our faces. I screamed, and so did she, hanging on for dear life, hoping that we wouldn't fall, and hoping that the tube didn't flip.

It ended all too soon when we were dragged up to the broken wooden dock, where we were to get off. I saw a flash of purple, and looked closely, picking up what looked to be a bracelet, almost completely covered in algae. A purple bracelet.

I stepped onto the dock, walking back to the beach, and rubbing off the grime. When I got it cleaned off I gasped. It was my purple bracelet. I beamed. I'd gotten it back. Eventually. I saw something on the inside and I frowned, turning it inside out. What I found shocked me. There were words engraved on the inside of this rubber bracelet, and how that was done without snapping it, I will never know. It read:

_You have seven months Dru Dunst, and be ready. Countdown starts Sept. 1__st__. Show no one this. Jericho Z. Barrons._

This sent shivers down my spine. That can't be true. Jericho Barrons is a book character. An imaginary books character thought up by Karen Marie Moning. This is a prank.

_By a prankster who somehow knew who the bracelet belonged to? I don't think so Dru._

I breathed deeply, trying not to panic. It said I have seven months, starting September. That means I have until April 1st. Great.

I stared over at the people and realized that this was more than just a goodbye to my home. It was also a goodbye to my family- the one living here, and the one back at my house.

I was _definitely_ going to make this last summer count.

As I drove away from my home, I cried, and so did Liz and Mandy, knowing that none of us would ever go there again. "So long..." I sang sadly.

"Farewell..." Liz joined in.

"Goodbye.." Mandy finished, and we all laughed sadly.

"I'm really going to miss that place." _And I'm really going to miss you two, too._

When I got home, I grabbed a notebook, and started thinking about what I'd need for this, because, if I knew the character -I still wasn't going to fully admit to myself that he did, in fact, seem alive- Barrons, he did not intend to kill me, at least, not right away, so I figured I'd need some things.

I looked down at the notebook, just staring at the blank paper. I realized, I didn't know the first thing about where I was going. I didn't know if it would be hot or cold, or even the weather conditions... but, in the books he'd lived in Dublin, Ireland. It had been mostly rainy there, and almost always, cold, or cool.

_Things I need:_

_-Pants (3 pairs of jeans, 1 pair of sweatpants)_

_-T-shirts(6)_

And so the list went. Throughout the next few months, I wrote and re-wrote the list, changing different things, until I finally had my master list. I worked all hours, so that I could have enough money to buy a huge bag, fitting everything that I need to fit in it. The end list of my things is this:

-My Notebooks.

-Printed versions of everything I've ever written

-Photo album of my friends and family

-1 dressy outfit

-6practicall tops

-3 jeans

-1 sweatpants

-2 thermal socks

-2 bras

-1 sportsbra

-sneakers

-stuffies (favourites from when I was little)

-deodorant

-2 sweaters

-entire Fever series

-a token from each family member (shirt from each of them.)

-Marianas Trench Cds

-Rosary

-Journal

-Housecoat

-Cell Phone

-Bible. (I _need_ some wise words. Barrons sure as hell won't give them to me if he's anything like the man in the books.)

-My drawings. (I need some prettiness in the room. Even if they'll only remind me more of home.)

And that's it. I looked at the time, and date on my cellphone. It was March 1st. Just enough time to buy everything that I need, and make sure that they're all good quality stuff. I looked over. My bag was already packed, just in case my measure of seven months isn't the same as Barrons'.

_What will I wear when they come and get me?_ The answer came to me as soon as the question had finished forming: leather. I was going to wear leather pants, and leather boots, and leather jacket. I'd put my hair up- less to grab- and make sure to tell my family I loved them. I'd spend as much time as I could at home, and spend all the time possible hanging out with my friends at school.

I got up and ran downstairs. I'd go out and buy the leather stuff before my mum even noticed I'd been gone. I grabbed the keys and drove way over the speed limit, to get to the mall quickly.

"Hey Dru! When are you going to get the story done?" chirped Caileigh.

"Almost done!" I smiled until she'd turned around, and it was instantly off my face. I walked through the crowd, in a depressed, closed off state. When I was greeted by Jordan, I smiled at him, and he just shook his brown head.

"You're not happy. Don't smile."

"I love how you see right through me." I laughed half-heartedly. I'd been fine, until about 2 months and counting. I'd begun to realize the full seriousness of my situation.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked. His blue eyes were questioning, and he wasn't all that attractive, at least not to me. But, he's had his share of girlfriends, as I have had my share of boyfriends.

"Because if I did, bad things would happen. You've got to trust me." I pleaded.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

The days passed so quickly and I wished that I had more time. Each day, I remembered to kiss my parents goodbye, and tell my family I loved them, and I realized there was one person that I needed to tell that I loved him. I had two days until April 1st. It was Thursday. _I'll do it tomorrow._

I walked up to Jared, shoulders back and head held high. He turned around and I stopped him. "I have to tell you something. I like you. A lot." I sighed. "I have for a while. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you." I turned and left. He didn't stop me, didn't say that the feelings were reciprocal. He just let me walk away. And I was fine with that. I'd done it.

I was ready for Barrons.

When you think you're ready for something, you're probably right. When I thought I was ready for Barrons to come, I was so very _wrong._

I sat up in bed, looking at the clock. 11:59 P.M. One minute left. I looked around my room, memorizing every detail, from the ugly pink walls, to the clashing green carpet. The horse posters on the walls, and drawings of things that I wanted my parents to have. My CD player was in the corner, playing a soft, Taylor Swift song. She was the only artist I'd been able to find that had calm songs in her CD. So in the background, when 'Fearless' came on, I braced myself.

The window of my bedroom popped out, and landed quietly on my bed. A man jumped in. He was huge, saturating the space he took up, with blonde hair, and brown eyes that weren't friendly at all. He was the kind of man you looked at twice, and then looked away from, because he was so intimidating. _That must be Ryodan._

"Come on Dru." He looked at me, making me know that this obviously wasn't a question.

"No." _Why are you saying that what are you doing!? Go with him!_

"It would be unwise to refuse me."

"And it was rude to break into my home and try to kidnap me."

He jumped at me and I whizzed out of the way, only escaping him because he hadn't thought I'd be so fast. He lunged again and I smacked him in the face, hearing a cracking as my fist collided with his nose. He growled in fury.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there Ry?" A man called. He poked his head in. He had dark hair, and an angry face. I could only assume that this was Lor.

"Having some trouble Lor." He grunted.

Okay, two identified. "Why. Can't. You. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." I panted, in between each kick. Somehow, we weren't making any noise- and my family hadn't woken up yet.

Lor jumped in and I swore. I jumped in the air, and kicked out with both legs, landing on the balls of my feet, in a crouch. They were both _extremely_ pissed off at me now.

"You won't last long at this." Lor growled out. He looked like he wanted my head. He probably would already if Barrons didn't want me for something.

"However long I last will be longer than most people have against you nine." I answered.

"How did you know there were nine of us?" Ryodan asked me this time. He grabbed my hand, and I kicked at him. "Kasteo!" A large man, built exactly the same as the other two entered and grabbed my flailing foot.

"The Fever books."

"The... what?" Lor grabbed my feet.

"You know, the book series written about everything that happened to Mac, and between her and Jericho, and everything."

"No, I don't know." They were carrying me out the window. I bucked and kicked, and was glad that I'd been wearing my bag when they'd taken me.

I had iron stuffed in my bra, and up my sleeves, and in my boots, hoping that I'd be able to use it later. The Fae apparently had an aversion to it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that on the periodic table iron is Fe.

I flailed my foot and kicked Kasteo in the face. He had this perpetual look of grief on his face, as if something terrible happened to him, and he still hasn't recovered. From what I'd read, he'd been silent for one thousand years. It must've been something quite terrible.

"Sorry." When he didn't answer, I elaborated. "I know you lost someone dear to you. I know how it feels."

He glared, and I got this impression that he didn't want my pity. I flailed once more, and started to feel weird. Tired, almost. I looked around and saw black spots. It was almost as if I no longer had any energy. The last thing I saw was the man I could swear was Jericho Barrons looming over me, and scowling.


	3. Chapter 2

**For those people who care, here's chapter two :P Please please please please review! It makes me happy... and lets me know that my story isn't that bad...**

Chapter 2:

"We weren't expecting her to be superfast, like her mother. We knew she's a _sidhe_-seer but we didn't know how powerful. I have a sneeking suspicion that she can sense tabh'rs too." The voice was male. I closed my eyes and extended my senses, paying close attention to my surroundings.

They seemed to be about ten or fifteen feet away, or at least I assumed it was a they. These men didn't seem like the type to talk to themselves.

"How can you tell?" A female voice asked.

"She kept...flinching when we passed the one in the brick wall, beside the bookstore. She also may be gifted in a touch of illusion."

"Illusion? How?"

"When we got there, she obviously didn't want us to be there, and to see her, so she made herself look.. different. She made herself look like you."

"Me?"

My eyes flew open. This was just too much. These people were insane. "Do you need to go and see a psychiatrist? Because I know of a few that could help you two out with your hallucination problems."

I looked over at them, and realized that it had been Barrons and Mac talking over in the corner. They were hard to mistake. Barrons was so huge, he just, filled the room, and them pushed everything else out, until it was just him filling it. Mac had her blonde hair curling around her face, and she was wearing her rainbow skirt. She looked like she was 30, and she was looking down at me with a mixture of curiosity, and hostility- she didn't like the fact that someone else had some powers around here, and she thought that I was dangerous.

"I felt like that once too Dru. Then I was almost killed by a-"

"Gray Man. I know. And then Barrons saved you, killing it with the Spear. Dani had the sword for the longest time." I looked around, figuring Dani would be popping up any second, wondering 'who the feck that is'. She'd probably be around twenty some years old, all happy, and excited, bouncing from foot to foot, like she'd been described in the book.

"Dru. There's something you need to know." Mac said, moving closer. "You're adopted."

"If that's all, then thank you, but you're about ten years late." I sat up, getting ready to fight, if need be.

"Dani died. Seventeen years ago." I had a bad feeling about this. "She was seventeen, when she died, giving birth." That would make Mac.. 43? No way. She was way too... young for that. "She died giving birth to you Dru."

"Okay whatever you say." I laughed. I didn't look remotely like her. I was tall, with long brown hair, and green eyes. I was not a ginger.

"I'm being serious. And your father was a Fae. Which is probably why you've got the power of illusion." Mac kept explaining. She was becoming sort of.. motherly towards me. I had one mother. I had a biological mother. I don't need _three_ mothers.

"Alright. This is true. You and Jericho happen to be real. Ryodan is just as much of a jerk, Lor is just as much of a creepy, sex-deprived man, and Kasteo is just as silent and broody as the books described. But I'm not superfast."

"You kept up with my men. They are the fastest of the fast."

"Wait- they were moving faster than normal?" My eyes had just made it seem like they were moving at normal speed.

"No I'm lying." Barrons growled.

"Well that doesn't even make- oh." _That's _why I passed out. I'd used up all my energy keeping up that speed. And I'd payed for it.

"Dad I-" A man, around twenty years old stopped when he saw me sitting on the couch. He was so much like his father. Saturating his space, and owning himself. Standing even taller than his father, he towered over me, and sitting as I was, I felt utterly dwarfed by his presence. "didn't know we were having company." he regarded me with masked interest, his eyes roving my body, and stopping back at my face. He was wearing a tight-fitting black, V-neck tee shirt, and tight, darkwash jeans.

"And I didn't realize you'd had a son." I looked at them.

"How much of my life do you know about?" Mac asked.

"From the moment you were laying in the sun in Ashford, Georgia, to the time that the Unseelie Kind left with his concubine." I answered.

"You know a fair bit about my mother."

"Figures I'd know nothing about you." I muttered and there was a twitch at the corner of his lips, and then his face was a cool mask once again.

"This is my son Jeremy. He was with the nine of us when we went and-"

"Kidnapped me? Stole me from my home? Attacked me?" I supplied. Barrons fumed. He obviously wasn't interrupted often.

"I tire of this conversation." I said, yawning. "What room is my bag in?" I asked when I realized that my bag wasn't with me.

"Beside my old one." Mac said.

"I don't know the specific location of your old room. I'm not _that_ all knowing." I frowned.

"Jeremy will show you to your room." Barrons said, and left with Mac, before either of us could protest.

"Let's go." I turned. He somehow got himself in front of me, and he led me up to my room. When we got there, he turned and left, not even opening the door for me. "Thanks for that. I really apreciate it." I muttered dryly and entered my room.

It was on the fourth floor, and it was fairly large, fitting a dresser, a closet, a queen sized bed, and a desk, with shelves. My backpack was on my bed, with some of the things all over my bed. I shook my head. No sense of privacy.

I put everything in it's rightful place, finding a lovely CD player, and an Ipod, and a Macbook sitting on my desk, obviously new. I sat down on my bed. I grabbed my journal- incidentally, it'd been Mac's character who'd inspired me to start writing in one- and wrote.

_Barrons, Jeremy. Age: Unknown. Allegedly the same specie as his father. Danger assessment: Potentially lethal._

_Sword of Light: If it's not in Dani's possession any longer... then is it at the abbey? Must explore this further. See if Mac has it. If so, ask for it. _

_How many days have I missed? What are my powers? Exploit their full extents! _

I put my journal on myy desk, figuring that if someone wanted to read my journal then they would, if it was hidden or not. Suprisingly, they left the Fever series with me. I put them in a drawer of my desk, making a mental note to record all the data from Mac's journal into my own.

I looked out my window, and saw no inky shapes, but I had learned from Mac 6.0 to expect the unexpected, and so I left the lights on, and pulled my blankets up over my head, and fell asleep.

The next few days, I wasn't let out of my room. They'd come, give me food and leave. After awhile I felt useless, alone. I was starting to feel so alone I was going crazy in my room. So I formulated a plan. If I starved myself for long enough, they'd have to let me out, or else I'd die.

I flushed each meal they brought down the toilet, and I eventually got used to not eating anything. After two weeks of doing this, they started getting suspicious.

When Jeremy came to my room this time, he didn't just give me the food and leave, without a word.

"Take off your shirt."

"Uhm..." I didn't understand. I shrugged and did it. You don't argue with things like Barrons.

He studied my stomach. "It's concave."

"What! No!" I shreiked, feigning surpirse.

He gave me a dry look. "I'm not stupid. You're starving yourself."

"Smart boy."

"Stupid girl."

"Not one for flattery are you." It wasn't a question.

"Not one for thinking about the consequences are you." He replied in the same tone.

"Don't have to."

"No, you have us to do it for you." He shoved the plate at me.

I grabed it and freeze-framed -Ihad adopted the term that Dani had used. I refused to call her my mother. She'd forever be the fourteen year old girl to me.- into the bathroom and flushed the dinner down the toilet before he had realized what had happened. I looked up into the mirror and saw him scowling in it.

"That wasn't smart- you don't have much sugar to use up."

"I know more than you think Jeremy."

"Stick with Barrons, Dru."

I shook my head. "Hell has a special place for hypocrites."

"Hell wont take me." he smiled darkly, and without humor.

"I'd believe it."

"I'm taking you to the kitchens."

I snorted. "As if you could make me eat."

The next thing I knew, I was pushed up against the mirror, with his arm on my throat. I swear I could remember this from somewhere. "Make no mistake Dru, I can make you do _anything_ that I want you to do. And you'll be happy about it."

He let me go and I sucked in breath, rubbing at my neck. "There was no need for violence."

He grabbed my wrist and didn't answer, dragging me downstairs and making me eat a bowl of noodles. When I got back to my room, my body rejected the food, regurgitating it without my help. Eating those noodles had made me think of home, about Mom and Dad, and how they were probably feeding Jane and Alice the same type of noodles for lunch.

I was brooding about that, when I realized something. Not once during my time in this room had I even _tried _the door. I walked up to it, and it opened for me, and I felt so very stupid.

I stepped out of the room and crept down the hallway. I heard voices in another room. I crept closer and closer to the door until I could see through a tiny crack. There were quite a few people in this room. They were all guys. I felt as if there were girls somewhere else, on some other floor.

I felt sort of rude eavesdropping, seeing as my parents had brought me up to be polite and proper, but I wasn't feeling polite, or proper, so I pressed my ear to the crack.

"Ever since we've been here we've been sittin' on our erses, not doing anythin'. We need tae do somethin'!"

"Dinna fash yerself Pierce we'll be doing somethin' soon. The lass chust needs time tae settle in." Pierce sounded aggravated, and I could only imagine how aggravated he'd be after what this man said. The fact that he actually cared at all was sort of nice to hear.

"Have ye no' seen what she's doin' tae herself, Gavrael? She's verra near starved herself! What does Barrons do?" When nobody answered him he just said, "Exactly."

I heard a deep sigh, and another voice joined in. "I hate tae say it but I think Gavrael is right, Pierce. We're here tae help the lass find the-" he was hushed before he said the word, "but she's on her own until we're needed. And dinna meddle Pierce. It's no' yer buisness, ye know?"

"But we're here tae help her Brody? How can we dae that if we canna even keep her alive?" Another new voice sounded, slightly higher than the others, as if, he was closer to my age. Highschool aged.

"Spencer's right, and thae I normally ne'er admit this, he's go' a good point. We need tae see if the lass needs anythin'." His voice sounded just like Spencer's, and he sounded determined.

"Yer chust agreein' with him because he's yer twin, and he'll beat yer erse if ye donna." There was a final voice added to the mix.

"Yer chust jealous becauase yer twin is a lass." Spencer retorted, which sent them all into a huge fight, the older ones trying to mediate for the younger ones, and everything just turned into a loud cacophony of masculine shouts.

I decided that now would be a good time to take my leave, and I turned, but my knee hit the door, sending it wooshing open. In my attempts to keep it from opening, I lunged, realizing afterwards that I'd only propelled, not only the door, but also myself into the room. When i landed there with a grunt of pain, the cries went silent immediately. I looked up to see six tall men, with dark hair of varying lengths, and bronzed skin staring down at me.

"Well this is awkward..." I muttered. _Fight or flight? Fight or flight? _I was thinking wildly, assessing my options. _Stay and potentially gather information, or make a break for it?_ I decided to stay and see what I could gather.

"Sae yer the lass that Barrons has go' us watching." I couldn't tell if he was Brody or Gavrael. "Dru, is it?"

"You know my name, and I don't know yours. Does that seem fair?"

"Brody." He stuck out his hand, and I took it, and he helped me up. He gave me a once over, and I shivered. His eyes held something carnal, something animal. I definitely didn't want to find out what. Brody had dark blue eyes, and dark hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was the tallest of the six.

"Gavrael." He nodded to me, and looked me over as well. I noticed that all of them seemed to be doing that. As if they were undressing me with their eyes. _Way to make a girl feel comfortable..._ Gavrael's hair went just to his eyes, a look that wouldn't normally suit somebody of his age but in his case.. it just did. His eyes were the purest of silver, the colour you only ever see in rings. He looked exactly like Brody.

"Dean." He winked his wine coloured eyes and I rolled mine. His hair was styled much like Gavrael's but it was of a lighter shade, and wavy. He stood at around 5'11'', only an inch short of Gavrael.

"Pierce." His dark silver eyes were almost black, and his dark hair was loose, the tips barely brushing his shoulders. He had a little smirk on his face that almost shouted 'winning'. He'd gotten his wish I guess. Let's just hope I'd also gotten mine.

"Drake." His eyes were like liquid gold, and his nearly-black hair was cropped short.

"Spencer." Nearly three inches taller than his twin, Drake, his green eyes sparkled a deep emerald. Unlike his twin, he wore his hair long, past his shoulders.

They were quite a bunch. They were all well built, extremely attractive men. All of them were also _way _ out of my league. _Especially_ since I'm a captive here, and they, seemingly, aren't.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but really? Under these circumstances, it isn't."

"Och and doona we know it." Gavrael responded with resentment.

It took all I had in me not to beam, and beg them to keep speaking- I _love_ accents. They make my life worthwhile. My family is brittish- my adoptive one, that is- and so, whenever relatives come over, they're always really irked with me, because of how much I beg them to speak. I wouldn't do that with these men. I was more mature than that.

"So why am I even here?" I asked.

They all looked stupefied. "Yer sayin' that they dinna even tell ye why yer here?" Pierce looked like he was ready to punch something.

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." I muttered to myself. It's a little mantra I use, so that I don't call people stupid. That is rude and unnecessary. "No. I was just asking that to test you."

"Oh!" Drake exclaimed, and I face-palmed.

"There's this thing called sarcasm, it's a great thing really..." I trailed off hoping he'd get it. The instant he started turning red I knew he'd gotten it.

"Anyways..." Dean sauntered up to me. "We should really be gettin' ye tae yer room. I'll bring ye there, if ye'd like." He winked again. I had the sudden urge to vomit whatever was left in my stomach.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm sure I can make all ten feet on my own." I rolled my eyes and left, the younger guys snickering at him, and the older ones rolling their eyes and smiling.

When i finally flopped down on my bed, I was exausted. I mean, the walk back to my room took all of thirty seconds, but it felt like years. Those men... my goodness. They were just... so attractive. Too attractive for their good, and for the good of every girl who's ever laid eyes on them.

I sighed. "Why is it that I have to be trapped with so many attractive men? It would be so much easier to hate them if they were ugly..."

I yawned, and stretched, closing my eyes, and drifting off into a deep, dark, sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3, please please please please REVIEWWWWW!**

Chapter 3:

"Get up!" I was doused in ice-cold water. I spat it out of my mouth, and sat up quickly. Jeremy Barrons was standing over me, holding a huge bucket over me, with it's contents all soaked into my matress now.

"That was rude and uncalled for. I would've responded if you'd just talked me awake..." I rubbed my eyes groggily, already in a bad mood.

I grabbed my last pair of jeans- I'd been wearing jeans only when necessary, which was only twice- and grabbed a tight, red, v-neck knit sweater. When I came out, his eyes sweeped my outfit and he shrugged, as if my outfit wasn't what he'd have chosen, but it was alright.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked, as we walked down the stairs."

"You'll see."

"Thank you, Sherlock."

The corners of his mouth barely twitched, and then his face was a mask of stone again. He was wearing another tight black top, but this one was made of silk. He was wearing a different pair of dark wash jeans, as well.

He stopped when we entered the back lounge area of BB&B, and turned and left, leaving me alone with Pierce, Dean, Brody, and an older man, in his late forties, early fifties. They all looked up when I approached, and all but the older man looked over my outfit, their eyes hinting approval.

"I am Drustan MacKeltar. Ye must be Dru." I nodded. This man was probably their father. "Pierce and Brody are mine, lass, but Dean is Daegus's." he smiled a kind smile.

Is it that obvious what I'm thinking? "Yes that's me. What exactly am I to be doing?"

"Yer goin' out tae the store, and buyin' some claes, and some other stuff." Drustan answered. It was taking me forever to process the accents- sometimes, they're so thick that they're just too hard to understand.

"And I'm guessing that that's going to be with Brody, Pierce and Dean."

"Lucky ye." Dean winked.

I sighed. "Lucky me..." I murmured sarcastically.

.

"No. No way. Never in a million years." I refused to do it. This is where I draw the line.

"Barrons said. Ye haven't go' a choice lass." Brody growled. He obviously really wanted to see this.

"I will _not_ try on bras and show them to you. No. That is _way_ past reasonable. In what way will that help Jeremy? No way at all! That's what! This is unreasonable and rude and ungentlemanly and rude and horribly perverted, and just incase I forgot, _rude_." I was glaring at the three of them. No way was I going to do this. I didn't need bras _that_ badly. And I'd 'just decide' to buy some more panties after I was out of the change room.

"Och lass, do ye no' think we'd let you dae yer own thing if we could? If we donna see yer clothes, _all_ of them, he'll have our heads." Pierce apologized. Neither Brody nor Dean seemed even remotely sorry.

"Can you not, I don't know, _lie?"_

"Nae lass, no' tae Barrons. If ye truly know what he is, ye of all people should know better than to ask that of us."

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. But only one of you. You don't all need to see."

"Ye choose lass then." Dean winked at me. I gagged.

"Nae. The lass will no' choose. It shall be a very sophisticated game of eenie, meenie, minie mo." Pierce said firmly.

I snorted, unable to hold it in, and then started laughing so hard I was crying. They all stood and watched me, looking completely serious. When i finally stopped laughing, they were all looked irked.

"Is there something funny lass?" Brody asked, his deep voice seeming to reverberate through my bones.

I cleared my throat. "Apparently not. I'll go and get the bras."

When I had all of them, I was let into a change room, and put one on. It was black, and lacy, showing off just the right amount. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Perfect. I poked my head out of the change room and almost fainted. Brody was the one standing outside the door.

"Crap. I don't want to show him this!" He was sexy, in a dangerous way, but he was huge, and broody, and overall intimidating. I didn't need to give him any more mental images of me that his mind hasn't already imagined. I breathed in deeply. "You can do this. You have to."

I opened the door and hear a deep intake of breath. I looked up and saw that his was looking at me with carnal heat, freely letting his eyes roam around my body. I closed the door quickly. "And?"

"I don't know lass. I might need tae see it again." His voice was not only deep now, but husky. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"No chance in hell Brody."

I tried on three others, one that showed off a little more, and was thinner than I'd thought, and coloured red- which i now regret grabbing- one that was comfy, with pink polka dots on a blue surface, and one silky one, the colour of the carribean sea. When I walked out, with my shirt now on, Brody got alot closer than I'd like.

"Ye know, normally I don't like girls yer age..." he trailed off, his breath brushing my ear. "But for ye, I'd make an exception." he purred.

I shivered despite myself. He was standing close to me, radiating heat, and I had to stop myself from leaning into him.

I sucked in a breath breath, and walked away, completely ignoring him, and grabbing some of the things I needed on the way to the cash.

"Wait we dinna-"

"And you haven't got the time." I finished for Dean. "Besides, there's a huge line, and there's no room in the change rooms. It'll take hours." Hurray for business!

"Where to nest?" I asked.

"The claes store." Pierce answered, grabbing my elbow and steering me towards the door, with my bright pink shopping bag hanging over my other arm.

"Gee thanks. But which 'claes' store."

"The female one." He retorted, and I glared.

_That helps alot, thank you. _Next time I was going to be a little more specific about which clothes store.

When we entered I gasped. Biggest freaking clothes store I've ever seen. I looked up and saw that it was two floors. The store wasn't one I'd ever heard of before.

"Barrons buys only the best." Dean smiled.

"I can see that..." I breathed in awe. There were two floors, and the store was about half as big as BB&B which was saying something, because BB&B is huge. There were gorgeous dresses, and huge racks of shirts in a style I'd never seen before. Upstairs, I could see some more clothes. The roof was arched, and on the top it said that same weird name. _Beleza._ I pondered on this while I went and grabbed clothes, and then stopped halfway through a rack.

"Brody!" He was the closest one to me. He came over silently. "What am I supposed to be getting?"

"Barrons appraepriate wear. I'd suggest somethin' mature."

"You mean something slutty and demeaning."

He nodded. "Exactly lass." his lips were quirked up at the side, and he was shaking slightly. He was laughing.

I scowled and sighed, looking down at the shirts I'd picked- they were gorgeous, and the utter opposite of something Barrons would approve of. I looked around, until I spotted something perfect. I had to admit it was cute, and it'd look nice on me, but I couldn't get this feeling of how it would be showing too much of me to too many people. I grabbed it anyways. It was a tight shirt, with a V-neck going down past where my bra ended, but not as open necked as most. It's sleeve were tight as well, and it was short, just finishing at the top of my jeans. It was black.

I only found two other shirts that would fit a Barrons criteria. One was red, and higher necked, but it was tied in a way that, at the front, it twisted, and the bottom in the front came just above my belly button. One was made of grey silk, and it was actually a cardigan, but I bought a tank top to go with it, also made of silk, that was dark green, and heart-shaped, and clingy. I grabbed some different pants that resembled the style of LuLuLemon pants, and also got some leggings. After trying them on, I walked to the cash register and was stopped by Brody.

"Ye need tae get at least two dresses lass. Yer goin' with Jeremy places where yer gonna need tae fit in."

I groaned and nodded. I remembered from the books what had happened when Mac hadn't fit in. She'd attracted attention to herself and it hadn't been very nice. I climbed the stairs and found the dresses. I looked around and fell in love with one dress. It wasn't a Barrons dress. It was gold, with a thing wine covering overtop of that, giving it a shimmery look, and it was empire waisted, and strapless. It came to mid thigh, and it looked soft too. It was made of pure silk.

I looked over at the guys, trying to cath one of their eyes. They seemed to be purposefully evading my eyes. I walked over to them, stepping in front of each of them. Then I realized what I had to do. I crumpled to the floor at their feet, not doing that fall to the side fainting thing, instead acting realistic and catching their attention.

"Shit!" Pierce swore. I opened my eyes and sat up, almost smacking Brody in the face.

"What were ye thinkin' lass?" He growled when he realized that I hadn't actually fainted.

"I needed to get your attention so I did it the only way I could think of." I got up and grabbed his hand, towing him over to the dress. "I'm buying this." I said simply. I looked down, and realized I was still holding his hand and dropped it hurriedly.

"Nae yer-"

"I can't hear you!" I plugged my ears and yelled 'lalalalalalalalala' until he clamped his mouth shut and pressed it into a hard line. I grinned knowing I'd won. I grabbed it off the hook and did a victory dance, then searching for two more dresses to buy.

The ones I ended up choosing made me want to run screaming. I did not wear things like that. One was shorter than half-thigh point, and had an empire waist- a _really_ tight one- and had a strap going around my neck, gathering all the material in a high neck at the front. There was a deep, wide slit in the middle of that wide neck, though, and at the back, the empire waist got as thin as two of my fingers side by side, and it dipped to the small of my back. It was black, and made of the finest silk.

The other dress was skin-tight. It was heart-shaped, with a deep, curving heart, and the straps came up from near my armpits. It showed off every piece of my which was disconcerting, but also, made me feel better about my self, with the grunts of approval from the MacKeltars. This dress was red.

"There are you guys happy now?"

"Nae. Shoe shopping." Dean seemed to be getting irked. He was not enjoying this any longer, now that he knew that I wasn't paying any attention to him.

I bought a pair of unsensible heels that were taller than my hand, and wrapped up my legs to mid-calf, and also, a pair of stiletto boots, that came up to mid thigh.

They took me to a specialty store, where I bought some dirks, and holsters for them to strap to my arms and legs. I asked them about buying a knife made purely of iron. _Why?_Brody'd asked. _Because. _I'd answered. _Ye want to fight the Tuatha De with it donna ye? _I'd sighed. Of course I did. How did he know that though? He'd answered my thought with a _Ye think with yer face lass._ Just like Barrons Senior had with Mac.

I was now in a sports/ equipment store wondering why I was even here.

"Ye need tae get a jacket lass. One that will fit things in it. And ye need tae get a purse in another store that ye can hide things in easily, but wont be conspicuous." Pierce yawned.

I nodded and set out to look for one.

"Need any help lass?" A blonde boy asked. He was wearing his uniform of green and brown, and was fairly attractive. He was taller than I, and was smiling easily.

"No thanks." I smiled back.

"Yer American?"

"Canadian." I corrected. Americans tend to be thought of as rude and mean in general. I didn't want him to think of me like that.

"Och that's a long way away."

"Tell me about it." I laughed. All I wanted was to be at home right now. "Ah! Here it is!" I grabbed a leather jacket, that came down to mid thigh, a perfect length to conceal things in. I tried it on and made sure it fit, and went back to the counter.

He rung me through, not taking his sapphire eyes off me. He was sort of like an angel. An archangel. Maybe God sent him from heaven to rescue me from this. One can only hope.

"And there ye are." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Thank you." I smiled and left.

"Wait! I dinna get yer name."

I don't know why, but I told him it. "Dru. Dru Dunst." And I left the shop.

.

"If you ever make me do this again I will gouge your eyes out with a spoon..." I groaned. When I am irked, I tend to make weird comments like that.

"I chust might let you lass." Dean flopped back on a chair in the far nook we'd met at this morning.

I sighed. We'd bought the following things today:

14 Shirts

4 pairs of leggings/ LuLuLemon pants, or the closest to what the people in Ireland have to LuLuLemon pants.

6 pairs of jeans

3 dresses

2 pairs of shoes

1 pair of boots

1 pair of flats

1 jacket

undergarments

swimwear

knives/dirks and holsters

bag

makeup

really long cloak

skirts

fishnets

"These aren't even useful!" I picked up the makeup stuff and threw them back into the bag.

"Have you gotten all that I asked for?"

I jumped into the air and squeaked. Of course. Just like his father.

"Aye." Brody answered, sounding as if he were facing off with him.

"Good. Go and get changed into a dress then, with the long boots, and fishnets. Bring two dirks, and the shorter jacket." He turned and grabbed me, dragging me after him. He had everything he'd just told me about in his hand, and my makeup as well. I sent a pleading look at the MacKeltars, but they all ignored me.

"You are about as useful as a flat spoon, you know that?" I called to them, and scowled at Jeremy.

He threw my stuff onto my bed, and me with it, and left. "Be ready in a half hour."

.

I was ready in twenty minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt disgusting. I'd chosen the red dress, because it was longer, and strapped a dirk to the inside of my right thigh, and one on my left forearm. I stuffed some iron into my boots again, to be safe as well. I wore the same necklace I always did- a locket, given to me by my great grandmother.

My lips were bright red, matching my dress, and I'd done a smoky eye look on my eyes. My hair was curly, but natural, slightly messy. It looked sort of childish, really. I grabbed the bag, and went downstairs, ready to face the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Now, I know I have favourites for this story, so I find it rather rude that you're not reviewing. If it's good enough to favourite it's good enough to review... Just saying. REVIEW!**

Chapter 4:

Or so I thought. When Barrons grabbed me, and pulled me out the door, and made me get into a black Viper, I figured we were going on a very inconspicuous, scoping-out-places-and-people detail. When we got to a huge, club, made completely out of windows, with flashing strobe lights and multiple levels, it was like a slap in the face.

The glass was tinted to almost black in some places, and was completely clear in others, giving the house a modern, but almost hospital feel. He came round and helped me out, and draped an arm around my shoulders, which I thought was odd- until I saw the bouncers looking on, and some club-goers looking on in interest.

When we entered the club, I couldn't help but shiver. It was decorated so... differently. It was stark, and white, in the entrance, with splashes of red, and the deeper into the club we went, the darker the walls got. We walked down a long hall, strobe lights going on either side of us. He greeted some people, giving kisses and hugs to the ladies, and nodding at the men.

We entered a chamber, and I screwed my eyebrows together, confused. It was empty. Our escorts closed the doors behind us, and the floor started moving upwards, and the roof opened up. It was a multi-million dollar version of an elevator.

It stopped in a dark room, plum and accented in lavender, which was contradictory to all the other rooms on the way in. Sitting on a huge, plum velvet couch, was a woman, with long, dark hair, and blue eyes, and pink lipstick on. She was wearing a plum dress, and plum accessories.

"Welcome Jeremie Barron!" She said with a distinctly french accent. It seemed a little.. masculine though. "Et your 'ore."

I opened my mouth to answer, when Barrons squeezed my arm slightly, and my lips smacked shut again.

"Yes. They come and they go." he gave me a look that said that I would not speak. I gave him a look answering that we would be speaking in detail about this 'whore' stuff when we got back to BB&B.

"Why 'ave you graced me wit' your presence?" she flirted, stretching herself out. I looked around and realized that there were men all around the contours of the room. They were almost invisible, dressed in in the same plum colour as the wall. Purple, a royal colour.

"Have you been consorting with Fae Alana?"

Her face contorted in rage. "What right 'ave you to ask me dees?" She sounded really masculine then, and then her voice softened, and went back to normal. "Jeremie, eef you are jealous, den you just need to ask."

"Alan, don't push me." he warned.

Her face contorted with rage again, going red as she yelled, "I gave away dat name when I got de surgurie!"

Oh. That's why. She's a he. Or was. Until she got 'de surgurie'.

"Where has Solus gone Alana?"

"'E 'as not been 'eer lately I can assure you."

"Why are you lying to me Alana?" his voice was getting dangerously soft, and if he was anything like his father that was not very good.

"I 'ave no idea what you are talking about." She looked away, lying so badly that even I could tell that she was lying.

"Don't start this with me Alana." Barrons warned, his voice so soft, that I could hardly hear him.

"I 'ave rien to say to you."

Barrons didn't dignify that with an answer, and turned, and since his arm was still around my shoulders, I turned with him. I blinked a few times, trying to get what looked like a shimmering door out of my field of vision, and when it didn't, I scowled.

Barrons turned and glared at me, looking down at my hand, and then back at me, and I realized that it was twitching. I curled it into a fist to make it stop. I felt this nausea pass over me, and I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before- probably because I was nauseous just being near Barrons.

"It's a tabh'r isn't it?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"I'd assume so. I've never actually seen one before."

He nodded, and I realized that's why we'd turned around. We were moving downwards, in the multi-million dollar elevator, and since we were on an elevator, we'd had no need to turn around. He'd wanted to see if there was a tabh'r there. And there was.

When we got to the car, I hopped in, and Barrons started driving before my door even closed. We drove for about an hour, before I realized that we'd long since past BB&B. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can practice illusion."

"Wait you know it- oh..." he meant that _I_'d be practising illusion, and he'd be watching. Wonderful.

He stopped the car abruptly and my head would've smashed through the windshield had I not been wearing a seatbelt. I glared at him and got out. We were out in the middle of nowhere, and it was dark, with only the headlights illuminating where we were. I gooseflesh rose on my arms, and I knew that it wasn't from the wind.

"Okay Dru. Creat an illusion." He crossed his arms, his silk black suit hugging his muscles. He was attractive, in a different way. Not the kind of man I would ever go out with.

I glared. "It's not that easy Barrons."

"Make it that easy."

I ignored that comment and thought of something to make into an illusion. I heard wheels of a car crunching down the road, and my eyes flew open. I saw headlights approaching, and suddenly had no wish to be here. I saw Barrons lift an eyebrow, and I glared, and he put it back down again.

"It seems you can make yourself go nearly invisible Dru."

I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. I really had nothing to say to that.

The car actually turned out to be an SUV, and an ugly one at that. It was a nondescript type of van, one that you hear about on the news, or from concerned school staff, so that you know to run away from the van. So, basically, a paedophile/ sex offender van. Out of it stepped Gavrael, Brody, Pierce, Dean, Drake and Spencer. They all looked me up and down half appreciatively and half surprised, and I looked down to see that my jacket was open, and being blown back by the wind, exposing more skin than most have ever seen.

"Make an illusion Dru." Barrons was now standing right behind me and I jumped. I nodded and concentrated on making it seem like I wasn't there. And not just partially visible, but invisible. I was concentrating so hard that when I opened my eyes, and looked down, I noticed my palms were bleeding. Oops. The MacKeltar's were panicking.

I ran over to them, and they didn't even look at me. I concentrated on keeping myself like this, and ran right up to Barrons, waving a hand in front of his face. Perfect. I grabbed the keys from his pocket, which he noticed. I concentrated then on also making him feel like he had keys in his pocket. That seemed to make him happy. I sprinted to the Viper, opened the door, slipping in unseen. I dropped the illusion right away, slipping the keys into the ignition, pulling out and speeding off, back the way we'd come.

I sighed. I was exhausted. I rifled through the glove compartment, and found some energy bars there. I opened one and ate, feeling slightly better afterwards. Obviously, I was fairly adept at the whole illusion business. I looked in the rear-view and saw the SUV approaching slowly in the distance. He was probably super pissed. I laughed out loud. So what? I floored it, and withing seconds they were out of sight again. I grabbed another bar, and kept eating until there were none left.

I slowed down a little when we got into town, and drove around until I found the bookstore. I saw the SUV parked out front. I was definitely in for it. I got out, and saw a line of pink on the horizon. It was almost morning.

I entered the store and was instantly slammed against the wall. I was being held up by my neck, and I wasn't getting any air. The MacKeltars were standing and watching behind him, not doing a thing to stop him. I grabbed at his hands, trying to get them off, when I realized something. I could just use illusion again.

_I am no longer here. I am no longer here. I am no longer here. I am no longer here..._ I concentrated on that thought with all of my might, and he growled in frustration, grabbing at 'thin air' and dropping me to the floor. I was no longer there.

This was tiring me out alot faster than the other one. I crawled over to Brody, who was closest, clinging to that thought that I wasn't there. I was no longer there. I dropped at his feet and released that thought, and started seeing black flecks in my vision.

"I need... food." I whispered, and I saw an energy bar enter my field of vision. I grabbed it, and tore open to packaging, eating it in three bites. The black dots went away, but I still felt weak. "Another." I ate the next one, and I was able to push myself up onto my hands and knees. "One more." I ate the last one, and was able to stand. I just felt exhausted.

"Let's try this again." Barrons, grabbed me, and threw me down onto the couch, and was standing above me, only a few inches away. "What the bloody hell was that!"

"The illusion, the Grand Theft Auto, or the second illusion, almost making me pass out?"

"All of it." He growled.

"That's very vague. You could mean anything from how I created the illusion to why I did, and really, that's not that hard to figure out, and taking the car, well that was-"

"Nevermind, Dru. Just don't do it again. I don't take kindly to people who waste my time." He turned, and walked away, stopping as he got to the hallway separating the bookstore from the house. "And since you've wasted my time, the Keltar will do all the illusion exercises with you that I'd planned for tonight, now."

I turned to them, and the exercises began.

.

When I heard 'illusion exercises' I thought of mind tricks, and sitting on the couch, creating different illusions. So, when I finished the exercises with more bruises than I'd ever had in my life, I was irked.

_Make me think that yer a bug. _Brody'd said. I complied. Then, he'd smushed me- or bug me- and it actually felt like he was squeezing me on either side with a wall.

_Make me think I am fallin' in a cavern. _Pierce had said. I complied. When he'd hit the 'bottom' and not been harmed, the illusion had bursted, knocking me off my feet, into the glass edge of the coffee table.

Those were the better ones. At the end, they decided that I could choose the illusion that I would create.

"I get to choose? You wont harm me in any way?"

"No' unless ye harm us lass." Gavrael responded.

I nodded, and thought. _What should I do..._ _I know!_ I stopped and concentrated hard on the thought, scrunching my eyes together, and centering all of my energy on this thought. I opened my eyes to see them all looking at me like I was stupid.

"What're ye doin' lass? There's chust a random wind rufflin' yer hair." Dean asked.

I stared. I know I'd been doing it properly. I'd felt the energy leaching out of me, but alot less than the other ones. I looked at all of them, and realized that they were all seeing the same thing. It made me feel sort of nice too, the fact that it was working, but all they saw was me, with my hair being ruffled by the wind. _Of course, like those moments in the movies where the guy sees the girl and there's that music, and she's the only one there..._

What I'd been trying to create, was an illusion of a beautiful woman.

**Exciting! Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! **

Chapter 5:

I woke up at 6:30 P.M. I got to sleep last night- actually it was really this morning...- at around 8:00 A.M. And I was still exhausted. I went downstairs, and searched for the kitchen.

When I finally found it, my stomach was grumbling, and I felt weak; I needed energy. I shoved three energy bars into my mouth, and started heating some water for Ramen instant noodles.

"Gotta love instant noodles..." I mumbled between chuncks of bar. I was gaining back the weight that I'd lost, but my stomach was flat now, just recovering from it's concave state. I was almost at one hundred pounds now.

I grabbed the box of energy bars, and carted them off to a nook in the corner of the bookstore, and grabbed a book about the Fae off the shelf. I slurped up my noodles while reading about them. I stopped at a chapter titled 'Solus'. _That's the name Barrons used at Alana's house isn't it?_

I read on, and was disapointed to find that it talked mostly of how this Fae was old, and tricky, liking to play with young women, and then drop them whenever it suited him.

"Yer no' gonna find much stuff in there lass." Brody said from behind me. I jumped, glad that there was no more soup left in the bowl, just noodles.

"Oh my dear." I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yer dear?"

"Yes." I answered. A nagging thought came to the front of my mind again. "What does Barrons have on you guys?"

"What dae ye mean?"

"Well from what I know about the Keltar, they didn't really like Barrons at all, and now you guys seems almost, well, buddy-buddy."

"How dae ye know all about us?"

"I don't really know all that much.. and don't evade the question!"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking almost... happy compared to how broody and aggravated he normally looked. "The Fae that assaulted Mac, Solus, took my sister, Harmony. Harmony was tryin' tae protect Mac, they're friends, and Mac was a mentor tae her. And when she was taken, instead of Mac, we dinna even know if she was alive. We just have tae hope." Okay so maybe I was off. Not happy, maybe.. upset?

"I'm sorry. This is why you're helping him any way you can, so you can get her back." I reached out and squeezed his hand, feeling slightly awkward.

He looked down at my hand, and then back up at me, and then at my tee-shirt. It said 'Kiss me, I'm Canadian.' He laughed and shook his head. "Ye sure are." he leaned in and our lips met, and fireworks sprang up around us.

And then the world slammed back into motion. _What in the hell are you doing Dru? This guy is like seven years older than you, and he's one of the ones who kidnapped you, by association. _I pulled back and he tried pulling me forwards.

"No. _No_ Brody. I can't do this. No way. Not here. Not now. Not after everything that's happened." I pushed him off me, realizing that he had gotten almost on top of me on the couch. I got up and he grabbed my arm.

"Och lass dinna be angry. I'm sorry. I dinna mean tae push ye." I could hear the apology in his voice.

I closed my eyes. "I can't deal with this right now. I can't. Just, leave me alone."

His arm dropped from mine, and I amped up my speed, appearing in my room within seconds, with my noodles, and my protein bars. I dropped my things on my bed, and smacked the wall, denting it. I flopped down on my bed, wondering what I'd done wrong to deserve this.

"Ah!" I kicked my bed frame. Then I had an idea. I grabbed my bag, and poured the entire contents of the protein bar box into the bag. I packed it full with all the iron I'd brought, and shoved my journal in. I ran into the bathroom and changed into a tight black skirt, and some black heels that had thin black straps around my ankles, and a black cardigan, with a violet V-neck tank top. I looked in the mirror, and realized something. I didn't look at all like me. I'd never wear anything like this. But I had to, to go undercover on a reconnaissance mission.

I was going to see what Fae I had on my hands.

.

So maybe my reconnaissance mission didn't go as well as I thought it would. I didn't find one Fae. All I found was a gang of jerks who tried to get into my pants.

Maybe my outfit had been a little provocative. And stupid. But, you can't live in the past.

I looked out from the corner of the park that the jerks had approached me at, and started hitting on me. And then they'd grabbed me. I was trying so hard not to hurt them, but my resolve was cracking.

"C'mon beaudiful. Come wit us." he winked, stroking my arm.

"That's enough."

When he didn't stop, and his friends kept coming closer I snapped.

"Let go." They didn't. "Fine. This is your fault." I struck out, putting on my super speed, and they all flew backwards, onto their butts on the road. I brushed myself off. "I told you not to push me." I turned and stalked away, with my bag over my shoulder and my heels clicking on the sidewalk. It was almost dark, and I probably should've gone back to the bookstore, but I wanted to see a Fae. I wanted to know what I was dealing with.

I turned into one of the bars, and hoped that I looked old enough to be in one of them, because legally, I wasn't. I stopped short when i saw a man with golden skin, and angelic hair. He was gorgeous, but his eyes.. they weren't right. They sparkled, irridescant and alien. He had a golden tatoo snaking up the side of his neck as well. _A Fae. _I turned away immediately- if the Fever books taught me anything, it was to never look right at the Fae. You never know if they're actually visible or not.

"Solus!" A human girl called to him. I turned, and saw him kiss her deeply, and she went limp in his arms. I widened my eyes when he pulled up, and she was just hanging there. He looked right at me, and somehow, I knew that he was no longer visible to anyone- except _sidhe_-seers. Maybe he never was. He disappeared, and I turned, and freeze-framed – I got that term from Dani- out. I got to the bookstore within seconds, and ran inside, slamming the door behind me, and locking it.

"What happened lass?" Brody asked, getting up quickly from where he was sitting in the back of the store. _Right where I left him..._

"I saw a Fae."

"Well that's what happens when yer a _sidhe_-seer." His voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Wow I don't know what I'd do without you." I glared. "I mean, I saw it, and it saw me. And it carted off a human girl when it sifted off."

"What did it look like lass?" He was super alert.

"Uhm, super sexy, avenging angel. Golden hair, golden skin, toned-"

"I get the picture lass. But did he have anythin' that made him look different than other Fae?" He was getting frustrated with me, and seemed a little annoyed a my description of this Fae.

"He had this golden tatoo on his neck." I answered, thinking back. "Oh! And his name was Solus."

"Wait! Solus?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Yer sure lass?"

"Yes. Isn't that the name you mentioned before too?"

"Yes. Ye need tae lure him over here."

"I _what_!"

"I'll get Barrons tae-"

"You'll get me to what?" Jeremy stepped into the room.

"He wants me to lure Solus over here. No chance in _hell_ Brody." I said vehemently.

Barrons paused, to think, and I took in his outfit. Him and Brody were basically opposites. Brody was in jeans, and a tight white tee-shirt, and Barrons was in a tight black tee-shirt, and darkwash jeans.

"Not a bad idea Brody." He finally agreed.

I gaped at him. He couldn't be serious. No. I was _not_ bait. I was Dru. My job is finding tabh'rs, and being difficult. "No. This is where I draw the line."

Barrons raised an eyebrow at me, and was exuding violence, and tightly leashed anger. He challenged me with that look, seeing how far I was willing to push him.

I sighed. Of course. Only he would be able to scare me into doing something. Only him.

He nodded, knowing he'd won, and sat down, and told us what we were going to do.

.

I shivered. Barrons had made me sleep right after formulating the plan, telling me that I'd be doing it the next night- tonight. I looked around, not liking this at all. I was standing out on the curb, right beside the bookstore, looking like a street walker. I was in the thigh-high boots and fishnets, and the short, black dress. I had the leather jacket on, but it was wide open, not protecting me from the wind at all. My hair was down, in waves, and I was wearing red lipstick. My thigh, and forearm each had a dirk strapped to them, and there was iron shoved in every possible place I could fit them. I had a belt that, if I needed, had a buckle that would detach itself, and at the press of a button in the center, sharpen at its edges. It was made of iron. I had my bag on as well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, whipping around. When I saw it was Solus, my heart started racing, with slight anticipation, and alot of fear.

"Hello _sidhe-_seer." his lips curled upwards, and I tried not to scream. It looked alien, and terrifying.

I wet my lips, smiling and flirting. "Please.. take me to Faery."

He shook his head, and started circling me. "What reason would you have for going, _sidhe_-seer?" He looked almost.. bemused.

"To be forever with you of course." I tried not to regurgitate what little food I'd been able to stomach while I said that.

He seemed to like that comment alot. "And what would you do to make that a reality?"

"Anything." Lie. Lies about lies about lies...

"Anything?" He curled the sides of his lips again.

"Of course." I purred.

"On your knees."

No. Freaking. Way. I gritted my teeth and did as he bid me, and I could just imagine both Brody and Barrons laughing their butts off on the roof of the store, as they looked down at me. All I needed to do was get his attention fully on me.

"Look at me, _sidhe_-seer."

I looked up and he looked down at me, his attention fully focused. I saw the two men on the roof preparing to come down. Suddenly, they were each holding one of Solus's arms. I grabbed Barrons, and we were sifted away.

We were on a tropical isle in what I supposed what Faery, with deep, blue seas, and colours that we don't even have. I looked around, awed, not letting go of Barrons. If Solus sifted out and I wasn't holding on I'd be stranded here for who knows how long, and I really would rather not be stranded.

"Let go of me!" Solus shouted, and a tropical storm started. I squeezed my eyes shut, so no sand would get in them. The winds whipped my hair around, and I could feel the tug increasing, and then we lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were being thrown around in a hurricane. I screamed, and grabbed harder onto Barrons.

He looked down at me, with a look of disdain on his face, and shook his head. He was holding on to Solus with one hand, and with the other, he was holding onto me. I was wrapped around on of his legs, holding on with all that I had. I scowled at him and sent him a look with my eyes that I hopped said screw-you-this-is-your-fault-I'm-in-this-mess.

When the storm dissipated, I sighed and my anxiety eased slightly. Maybe he'd let up with is anger, and just sit and tell us everything he knew. I snorted. As if.

We landed on the ground again, and I decided to try something to see if maybe, it would stop Solus from sifting anywhere. I took one hand off of Barron's leg, and reached down my boot, pulling out my iron dirk, and some iron cylinders. I took a quick stab at Solus with the dirk, and he hissed in pain, glaring down at me. I shoved some iron into the stab wound, and he cried out, trying to hit me with his other leg. I stabbed it, and put some iron in that wound as well. He ended up looking pained, and pale, and seriously aggravated at me.

"You can let go Dru." Barrons said impatiently.

"Not a chance."

He chuckled slightly, and then stopped laughing. "He can't sift anymore Dru. Let go."

"You don't know that! I am _not_ getting stranded here because you chose to believe something that was untrue!" I yelled.

"Idiot human, Barrons isn't lying!" Solus yelled at me. I glared.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Ye know what? I'll let go, and then if ye get stranded then we'll both be stranded taegether." Brody said. I nodded, but motioned for him to wait for a second.

"Grab my hand." he started to protest, and I glared, and he sighed, complying.

I let go, and then he did, and then I hurriedly, let go of his hand. Barrons kept a hand on Solus, almost as a warning. He had gold coloured blood dripping down his legs where the iron was shoved in. He was getting very pale, and was concentrating very hard. _He's trying to sift- and can't!_

"Where's Harmony?" Brody demanded, stepping close to Solus. Solus turned his head, giving us a perfect view of his golden tatoo.

"What did you want when you attacked Mac?" Barrons growled low in his chest.

"Where did ye put the spear and the amulet?" Brody asked.

When he didn't answer, Jeremy picked Solus up, and threw him against a tree. I saw something sparkle, and then it hit the sand. Solus looked really angry. "How dare you, a mere mortal, throw me!"

"If you truly knew about me, you'd know that I'm not a mere mortal, foolish Fae."

"I'm not the foolish one, Jeremy Barrons. Goodbye."

"Wait-" Solus sifted away, and left the three of us standing there alone, and left Barrons sputtering, and fuming.

"Idiot." I walked over to where Solus had been standing, and looked in the sand to find two pieces of iron. I picked them up, and saw some dried blood on them. I shook my head, and showed them to Barrons and Brody. "When you threw him, they must've fallen out, and he must've healed. And now we're stuck here. You know, if you were like your father, you would have forseen this."

"Don't. Compare me. To my father." I was hanging in the air, and his hand was around my throat. He looked like he really wanted to kill me right now.

"Chust let her go, and the lass can find us a tabh'r, and we can get out of here." Brody looked at him.

Barrons looked at him, and I could see he knew that Brody was right. He let go and I dropped to the ground, my hands rubbing at my neck. I glared, and had half a mind to make him think I was doing that to him, but I didn't have very many protein bars, and I needed to save those for an emergency.

"Let's go." I snapped, and started walking.

.

Two weeks. Two weeks we've been in Faery and not even the slightest tingle of a tabh'r. I was down to two protein bars- I'd been saving them, and Barrons and Brody had brought some of their own, although, I hadn't yet seen Barrons eating one.

"I hate you so much." I glared at Barrons. Brody hadn't spoken since the second day.

"Every time you say that, it loses more and more meaning." Barrons sighed.

We were now walking through a forest, with trees with leaves greener than any green I'd ever seen. The grass was so soft under my feet, it was like silk. I think it was the fact that we were in Faery. I was holding my boots.

I saw water, and sprinted towards it, dropping my boots, my jacket and my bag on the bank. I dove it, and sighed, surfacing. The water was so cool and clear, it felt great after walking for days on end. I swallowed a few times, and was grabbed by something scaly and pulled under.

I let out a short squeak, and was then cut off by the water. I closed my mouth abruptly, saving all the oxygen I had left. I looked down and saw what looked like a snake had it's tail wrapped around me. I screamed, and air bubbles floated to the surface. I reached down, and removed my iron dirk from it's holster, and stabbed the snake. The iron bounced harmlessly off it's hide. I pressed my lips together, struggling against it, trying to pry it off my leg.

I felt a hand grab my arm, and pull my upwards, and out of the water. I felt the snake get ripped off my leg and thrown into the water. I sucked air into my lungs, and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look into the face of Barrons, who'd probably give me a speech on how stupid I was to have jumped into a lake in Faery.

Finally, I opened my eyes, and saw Brody hanging over me, his hair dripping. I was surprised that he'd been the one to take me out. I had automatically assumed that Barrons had saved me.

"Thank you." I gasped out.

"Och lass yer bleeding." He moved down to my leg, and I sat up, to see that my entire right leg, from knee to toes was covered in blood. I tried not to panic. I was used to this stuff. I was first aid certified. I'd dealt with this all the time as a lifeguard. I sucked in a breath through my mouth, through a tiny straw-sized hole, and then blew it out through my nose.

"In my bag, there is a small first aid kit." Thankfully, first aid training had made me put one in. "It has everything you'd need. Just grab it, and I'll do the rest."

"Here lass." He handed it over, and I took it. I got some anticeptic wipes out of it, and cleaned the blood off my leg. I found the wound, and there were some deep gouge marks in my leg, probably from the snake's scales- that or it's teeth. I cleaned out the wound thoroughly, and wrapped the gauze securely around the wounds. I put another layer of gauze around the first, and tied it over the wound. I was shivering, and realized that I needed dry clothes- and so did Brody.

"I need to elevate my leg, so that the bleeding stops. We should also get out of our wet clothes." I reached into my bag and pulled out some tight black pants, and a blue v-neck shirt. I also had some bra, and panties. I came prepared. I turned to see Brody stripping. He ended up in his boxers- he obviously wouldn't have minded taking them off too if it was just the two of us, but Barrons sort of made things akward.

I stipped, looking away from them and trying not to make things more awkward than they already were. When I had everything off, I heard a shark intake of breath, and ignored it, getting everything on in a hurry.

"I really need to elevate this." I motioned to my leg. I put everything back in my bag, except my wet dress, bra, panties, and tights.

"We really need to move on Dru." Barrons said.

"Yeah well as you can see, I can barely walk." I winced as I tried the weight on my right leg. I sat down, and rested my foot on top of my bag, trying to get it as high as possible.

I looked over at Brody, and my eyes weren't able to leave him. His dark blue eyes were looking right at me, and I couldn't take mine away. His body was toned, with amber skin, and I was drawn in. I wanted to run my hands up and down his abdomen, and caress- _What in the hell are you thinking!_ I turned sharply away, looking into the lake, but all I could see was his beautiful deep blue eyes.

I shivered, and tried to take my mind off of it. _A b c d e f g... h i j k l m n o p..._ There's nothing like the alphabet song to take your mind off of things.

"Dru we need to go." Barrons growled.

"Barrons I can't walk." I replied icily.

I saw Brody stand up, and then I was in his arms, in a cradle carry. I squeaked in protest, and he gave me a look that silenced me immediately. Barrons grabbed my wet clothes, and Brody's and shoved them into my bag, and we went on our way again.

.

I slammed my head into Brody's shoulder, and gasped. It was light out again, and I looked around. My arms were twitching, and so were my legs. "W-w-what's h-hap-p-p-penning." I stuttered. Then I realized. "T-t-abh'r."

They both nodded, and Brody started circling. I looked around intently, looking for some shimmering, or distortion of space, to show that there was a tabh'r there.

I saw some shimmering and pointed to a tree. Brody charged towards it, and we found ourselves on a pier. Brody came to a halt an inch from the guard rails. Barrons went slower, and upon seeing us so close, he went beside us.

"We seem to have come out somewhere around Wales." Barrons stated.

"Well we need tae get home and track Solus again. We need tae find Harmony, the amulet, and the spear."

"I'll have a private plane meet us at the airport." Barrons said, and we set out.

.

"Oh Jeremy!" Mac ran over and threw herself into her son's arms. "Where have you been! You've been gone for months!"

He hugged her awkwardly, and let go, dropping his jacket on the couch. "Exactly how long were we gone mother?"

"Four months."

"Four months!" I shrieked and covered my mouth with my hand. I was interrupting a moment.

"Time-" Brody started.

"Travels differently in Faery, I know." I said. "I just wasn't prepared for that much of my life to be wasted."

"We need to find my spear, and the amulet, and Harmony!" Mac exclaimed.

"How dae we dae that though? We haven't go' a plan."

"We do, actually."

.

I heard a knock at my door, and looked up from my journal. I was writing everything down that had happened to me, and that I'd seen in Faery. Mac was standing at the door, with her hands behind her back.

"After Solus assaulted me, Jericho has made me keep this close, but now I think that it should go back to your family." she took a sword out from behind her back, that was almost glowing with light. In the back of my mind I somehow knew that it was the Sword of Light.

"But he has the spear!" I exclaimed. She should keep it to herself.

"No he doesn't. Jericho took it from him before he sifted out of Faery." She was in a housecoat, and slippers. She didn't look her age though. Now that I think about it she still looks like she's twenty-one. And then I remembered- V'lane -or Cruce- had given her a potion that extends your life.

"But I still don't understand- how did Solus take the spear- Seelie can't touch their own hallows can they?"

"No they can't- but Solus had me wrap it in my sweater, and then put it in his bag."

I nodded. That makes sense. "So what's the plan?" I'd left before they could start including me in the making of it- I didn't want any part of it, and I'd only take part in it if it was essential to the plan.

"We need to find out where they're keeping Harmony. We have this feeling that she's being kept in the Seelie court though. What we need you to do, is find the amulet, and find Harmony."

"Oh that's it is it?" I replied dryly.

"We'll give you everything you need, and Jeremy and Brody will accompany you once you know where they are. Here's a list of contacts we have around the city."

I looked and saw that the little contact book was close to full. It was great having so many contacts- but I now needed to figure out where to start. And obviously, I was all alone.

.

I walked out into the night, with the address book in one hand, and my bag hanging over my shoulder. I was wearing a knee-length black jacket, and a cute high waisted white skirt, with a thick navy blue line at the bottom. I wore a tight navy blue top. The bottom of the skirt just barely poked out from under the jacket. I had on my black heels. My hair was up, in a pony tail, swaying as I walked.

I looked around Dublin, trying to find Chester's. I turned and was surprised to find it up above the ground again. In the books, I remembered that it went underground after the walls collapsed. So, when I found a huge building with CHESTER'S written in huge, red, neon letters I was surprised that it had been so easy to find.

I walked in, taking off my jacket and proceeding to the first bar I could find. The bartender was a female around my age, and she grinned. "Come over! You're just in time! Now's the time that Seelie will come and take a human to Faery for the night if you're lucky!"

I shook my head. "Where are the stairs? I need to see the owner of this establishment."

"Up that hallway, turn left, and it's on your right." she pointed. "They only do this for twenty minutes, so just keep that in mind, just in case." she grinned and I walked away.

I hopped the stairs two by two and was stopped at the top, by two of Barrons men- or Ryodan's, depending on how you look at things. I pushed one of them, and was pushed back. I raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly last time that this went down you needed three men to tether me. Have fun boys."

One of them reached out and grabbed my elbow, and I scowled. "Yes?"

"Don't try the illusion shit on us, or you'll end up dead." Lor said from the top of the stairs.

"Nice to see you too Lor." I gave him a smile that was all teeth. "I need to talk to Ry-O." I extended the syllables.

"Fine. Let her go." Lor commanded, and they glared, and complied, and I was sure to elbow both of them on my way up.

"You know you'd do well to remember that they are alot more dangerous than you Dru." Lor whispered, alot closer than I'd like him.

"And you'd do well to remember that I'm not as weak as I seem Lor." I murmured.

He looked down at me, and I shivered. I knew he was not all that he seemed. He was old. Old beyond belief. He was also unkillable-at least, as far as I knew. They turned into monsters, or I assumed so, seeing as Barrons and his son- his other son, that wasn't even alive anymore- do. He leaned down and I turned away.

"I wouldn't turn me away so lightly if I were you Dru." he whispered.

"Don't think I don't know about your bone breaking fetish Lor." I whispered back, and continued walking down the hallway.

"What!"

"I _said_ DON'T THINK I DON'T-" his hand slapped over my mouth.

"I _heard_ what you said Dru."

"Then why'd you ask me to repeat it?" I was thoroughly enjoying this.

He growled low in his throat, making a rattling noise. "How do you know about that Dru. Only the nine, and Mac, and maybe a select few others know about that."

"The same way I know about everything else."

"You know you're really getting on my nerves girl."

"Why don't we cut the crap and go see Ryodan?" He pressed his lips into a firm line and didn't reply, leading me once again down a dimly lit hallway. I smiled. One battle won. Now for all seventy-nine of the others. Then, the war will be won. Maybe.

Lor opened a door and pushed me in, and left. I scowled at the closed door and turned to see Ryodan standing, looking down through the glass floors in the glass room. It was at least forty feet above the first floor and I could see everything. It was almost like an.. observatory.

"Hello Dru."

"Ryodan." I nodded. "I need your help."

"Great. Now get out."

I glared. "I need you to give me a list of the Fae that come here."

He snorted. "No chance in hell Drucelia."

"It's Drucy, actually." I made a face. If my mother had had another girl, she'd probably have named her something like 'Petunia' or 'Lyca'.

"Not _as_ bad." he turned around, and looked at me, and i couldn't help but feel like he was trying to see into my mind, and see everything that I knew. "Why don't we make a trade?"

"What kind of a trade?" Not how I wanted this to go. Abort! Abort!

"A trade of information."

No. This is starting to sound very, very bad. Get out of there this instant Dru! This _instant!_ "What kind of information?" Are you deaf girl? Do you not hear the little voice inside your head saying _wake up you idiot and run!_ No? Well then, I'll shut up. I shall waste my time no longer.

"I'll give you the list you want- _if_ you tell me all that you know about the nine and I."

No. I don't want to die yet. I'm not ready for death. I can't tell him anything of that sort. I remeber him threatening Mac for what she knew, and I probably don't know as much as she did- Karen Marie Moning probably only got the bare minimum from Mac. "Fine. But, I need your word. You need to promise me protection. To the utmost extent of your abilities."

"Isn't this like asking for a trade and something more?" He looked bemused.

"That's exactly what it's like."

He pressed his lips in a thin line. I could almost swear that he was battling his curiosity- and _losing_. Finally, after about five minutes of slight muscle twitching, he looked up at me and sighed. "Fine. Done."

"Perfect." I purred, and we shook hands.

.

"You know all of _that!_" He growled, looking like he was going to shove me up against a wall and deciding better of it.

"No, I'm saying all of this just to piss you off. And don't you remember our agreement?" I was smiling smugly, knowing that I had him by the balls. I knew a whole lot about them, probably more than most, and he couldn't do a thing about it. And neither could anyone else.

He raked a hand through his longish blonde hair and paced the room. He grabbed a paper and scribbled some words on, and handed it to me. There were about thirty names on the list. All were Fae. "There. Take your bloody fucking list. You better pray that the nine don't find out about this, or they'll kill me, and then you."

I nodded, and left.

.

The wind blew my hair into my face and I shivered. It was somewhere around october or november- I still hadn't seen a calender since I got out of Faery, and really, 'four months' could mean four and a half months, three and a half months, or just generally a really long time. When people are vague like that you never really know.

It had been a week since I'd visited Chester's, and I was in no hurry to return. What Ryodan had said had really hit me hard- and so I made a point to not go within ten blocks of it if I didn't have to, and when I did, I was shivering, and looking into alleyways and shadows, hoping that I wouldn't see one of the nine skulking around in them, just waiting for me to pass. I couldn't get the image of me lying on the sidewalk in one of those alleyways, bleeding out like Mac's sister had.

I shivered and pulled my leather jacket tighter as another gust of chilly wind was sent in my direction. I had on my thigh-high boots, and some jeans under them. I may be from Canada, but I get _cold. _I had on a black sweater, and a red v-neck fleece on under that. I sort of had a thing for red and black.

I was waiting at a lamppost, at a spot that some Fae fanatic had told me to be, because Viridia- the fifth Fae on my list- wanted to see me. The first Fae hadn't been able to tell me anything useful, and since he seemed like a genuinely nice Fae- if Fae can be nice- I let him go, even though every _sidhe_-seer instinct inside me had been screaming at the top of its lungs to get me to shove my sword through his- or it's- stomach. I'd skipped the other four when I'd found out that they were only irregular visitors, and only came every few months- I didn't have that kind of time at my disposal.

She appeared in front of me, and looked to either side, as if making sure the coast was clear. "We must talk _sidhe_-seer, but not here."

I nodded, and followed her down an alley, fully aware that this was probably a very well-schemed trap. She had long white hair, curling to her knees. She was in a very see-through iridescent dress and didn't seem at all concerned with her appearance. She was an inch taller than me and dainty, the kind of girl that all girls wished they could be but never come anywhere close to becoming. I shook my head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. I needed a clear head for this.

"Here. I believe we can converse freely _sidhe_-seer." she whispered.

"Tahliya said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes. I know where Solus is hiding."

"Where!" I almost yelled and she shushed me.

"Quiet! The wind hears everything. Now, I cannot tell you where, for I have been sworn to secrecy by an oath that can only be broken by death, but I know someone who can." she shoved a piece of paper urgently into my hand and looked panicky.

"But why are you doing this."

"If you need ask, then you will never know. You must figure this out on your own, _sidhe_-seer."

"How am I supposed to figure this out on my own! I feel like I'm already in over my head and I haven't even truly fought a Fae." I frowned.

She nodded. "There are things going on that you do not yet understand _sidhe_-seer. Terrible things are waking up- things that were never meant to ever be woken. Take care of yourself _sidhe_-seer. The world may yet need you." she put a hand on my shoulder, and then sifted away, leaving me in an alley, shivering. It then started to rain.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Please Review. Please.**

Chapter 6:

I looked down at the crumpled sheet of paper and re-read it for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_You will find the one for whom you seek_

_ in the place that few can see._

_ Cold, and warm,_

_ it is where two opposites meet._

I threw it on my bed. _In the place that few can see..._ Tabh'rs! I jumped up. _Okay. What do tabh'rs lead to? Faery, the silvers, the White Mansion, there's one tabh'r in Alana's house! _ I got up and ran down the stairs, looking for anybody to help me out. When I found nobody I turned to my only other alternative.

"BARRONS! KELTAR! MAC!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard crashing, and banging, and one by one, all of the Keltar men line themselves up along the wall, lounging and looking alert, and aloof at the same time. Mac and Jericho came next, followed by Jeremy.

"What?" Barrons Senior practically growled.

"I've found a lead to where Solus is hiding! A legit one! Here:

_ You will find the one for whom you seek _

_ in the place that few can see._

_ Cold, and warm,_

_ it is where two opposites meet. _

I think that the 'place that few can see' is a tabh'r. Because very few can see them. I don't really know about the last two lines." I looked up to see Mac and Jericho whispering hurriedly. Mac glared, and then Jericho sighed, nodding and she looked at me.

"Dru, I think the person you're looking for is in the White Mansion."

My face fell. Of course they are. Because they couldn't have picked a nice tabh'r leading to a hot tub

with a nice bar beside it. Of course not. "Alright. Where's the tabh'r leading to it? Where in the bricks behind the bookstore?"

"About that..." Jeremy looked around, and his father narrowed his eyes at his son. "Alana had some men go into the alley that night, and somehow they managed to transfer the tabh'r into her house. That was the tabh'r you saw Dru."

"Because having my informer waiting in the White Mansion wasn't enough.." I muttered darkly. "Well how are we going to get in there?"

"Yes, how _dae_ ye plan tae get in there?" Brody was looking extremely attractive as always in his tight jeans and light v-neck tee shirt.

"Here's how we're going to do it."

.

"Why is Mac here again?" I asked, not even trying to hide my discomfort at having her with us.

"Because I'm the only one who knows the White Mansion- and what if your informer is Unseelie? I might need to get into the prison to get the information for you!"

I sighed. "Fine. But if you die, I don't want Jericho murdering me. Unlike him, I can only die once." I said without thinking. Damn.

"Wait you know about that?" she hissed.

"Don't tell him or him and Ryodan are going to have at each other. Ryodan promised me protection."

"What else has been going on that I don't know about?" Her hands were on her hips, and her lips were pursed. She didn't look very happy with me at all.

"More than either of us thought. I figured Jeremy'd tell you everything. Apparently not." I shrugged and turned away.

She grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around. "You're fooling yourself if you think you run things around here. No matter what the sign says BB&B is _my_ bookstore, and you're staying there because I am tolerating you, because we need you to complete this, and I owe it to Dani. You may be my goddaughter, but I'll be damned if you are going to screw over my family. No matter how much your mother meant to me, my family comes first. You'd do best to remember that."

"Wow. How very _gracious_ it was to have me kidnapped from a home that I was extremely happy in. How very _tolerant_ of you, to _let_ me live in your bookstore, as if _I _was the one who came to _you_. Don't you remember how you felt when you came here? How you just wanted to escape all of this? Because I do. I know how you felt, and I honestly cannot believe that you could come and throw somebody into the same kind of situation. I'm just trying to figure things out, to do what feels right, you know, like you did when you first got here. So forgive me, for screwing you over. I guess that just makes us even." I turned and walked to the car, getting into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut. Mac just stood there dumbfounded on the sidewalk. I guess she'd become something like Mac 12.0, and it was getting hard to remember Mac 1.0.

The car sped down the highway, and I went over the plan again in my mind. I was to take Mac and Jeremy up, and help them incapacitate the guards using illusion, and then I was to speed back and get Brody, Gavrael, Pierce and Dean, who would be waiting at the front, just getting out of their car to come and party. I would then speed back, and show Mac and Jeremy where the exact tabh'r was. They'd first just wanted to feel the wall until they found it, and go just the two of them, but I was adamant that I came, and the Keltar wanted at least one of their own to go as well, so the twins, Gavrael and Brody were going to come into the tabh'r as well. Dean, Pierce and Spencer were to keep watch outside the tabh'r, and radio Jericho if anything went wrong, or if anyone came to stop them.

The car lurched to a halt and I got out, looking up at the lovely building. Time to put the plan into action. I made myself look tall, and walked up to the front door, with Mac and Barrons following about ten feet behind me. I stopped in the front hall, and sucked in a deep breath, expelling all other thoughts from my mind. _The building is on fire. The building is on fire. The building is..._ I heard a scream, and knew it had worked. I hurried down the hall, aware that Mac and Barrons were behind me, and we stepped into the room that was adjoined the elevator room. I took an energy bar out of my bag and dug into it.

"There's nobody left in the building." Ryodan radioed in from the roof. I nodded and stopped the fire illusion, and abruptly felt the pull of my energy stop. I shoved two more bars into my mouth before closing my eyes once more, and concentrating on what I had to do. _I am Solus. Mac and Barrons aren't actually here. I am Solus. Mac and Barrons aren't actually here. I am..._ I shoved another bar into my mouth- just incase- and stepped into the elevator room. Mac and Barrons followed quickly.

A camera swivelled in its spot and regarded me, and then the room started to move upwards. Slowly, Alana appeared, grinning hugely. "Solus! 'ow good it ees to see you!" She ran forward when the elevator stopped, and made like she wanted to kiss me, and I stepped away quickly. The image would shatter if touched, but, Mac and Barrons would remain invisible.

"Not now Alana." I said firmly, trying to make my expressions look less human and more Fae. One of her guards fell, and then the other did as well. The remaining two looked at each other in fear before they, too, fell to the ground. They weren't unconcious. I flinched, knowing that they would never smile again.

"Now, Alana," I lifted the illusion on Barrons and Mac- we would let her think that Mac was the one proficient in illusion- and her eyes widened in horror and fear. "You have two choices; stay, and die, or leave and live another day." Barrons started circling her.

"Jeremie, pourquoi are you doing this? What did I do to you? Rien!" she was trembling, and I knew that she thought Solus had turned on her. Good.

"Alana. Now or never."

She didn't make any move to go, and she didn't say anything. Barrons shrugged, and my heart sank, knowing what that meant. The next moment she was on the floor, her neck at an odd angle, and Barrons was standing over her with a look that said 'good riddance'.

I wiped sweat off my forehead, and stopped the illusion- if I hadn't eaten the bars I'd have been dead by now. Barrons lowered the floor just enough so that I could squeeze out. I shoved some more bars in my mouth and freeze-framed to the front of the building. The Keltar were almost at the front, walking in. I realized now, that there really was no need for them to pretend to be partygoers- there wasn't another house within miles of this place.

"Let's go." I ran at normal speed, leading them to the room which was now fully back in 'going up' mode. We all stepped on, and were brought up to where Barrons and Mac were standing- the same place Alana had been the first time I'd come, on the plum couch.

I turned to face behind me, and I saw the glimmering of the tabh'r. I walked toward it, and my hand started twitching, and then so did my knees, and then my eyelids did, and by the time I was within a foot of it, I was spasming everywhere, looking like a kid with severe Tourette Syndrome. I fell to the floor inches from the tabh'r. I turned my head as much as I could and made my lips form words.

"Brody. Pick. Me. Up. Take. Through. Tabh'r." I could barely make my lips form that, with all the jaw twitching going on. He came over cautiously, dodging a leg and nearly getting punched in the face. He grabbed me in a fireman's carry, and surged forward, right through the tabh'r. We were in the Mansion.

"Walk. Away. Tabh'r."

He nodded and got me far enough away that I could stand. Barrons and Mac came barrelling through, followed by Gavrael. "Maybe next time, Dru, you should just wait on the other side with Dean, Pierce and Spencer."

"No chance in hell Barrons." I growled. "Okay. Scout everywhere. I'll act as messenger. Barrons and Brody, you're together, Mac and Gavrael you're together." I followed Brody and Barrons, not wanting to go any closer to Mac than I needed to.

We set off down a pink hallway, getting lost in it's twists and turns. After about ten minutes I freeze-framed down to where we started, and then to where Mac and Gavrael were. They were now in a golden hallway, and they were on either side of a partially open door.

Mac gave me the 'shush' sign, and I nodded. I motioned that I was going to freeze-frame to Barrons and Brody and bring them over and she nodded. We should all have just gone together.

"Barrons, Brody we've found something, come quick. And be quiet!" I grabbed Brody, and freeze-framed him with me. "Elbows in!"

When we arrived there Mac and Gavrael were exactly where they'd been before. I snuck up to the door, a little tired, but none the worse for wear. I poked my head around the corner and saw a male Fae, with a halo of golden hair to his waist shimmering around him. He had a robe on, but nothing more, and it was of the same kind as Viridia's iridescent and see-through.

I entered the room cautiously, motioning for the others to wait outside.

He looked up, and his ancient eyes looked over me with slight curiosity. "_Sidhe_-seer. I was wondering if you were going to show up. Come, sit." The room was decorated as a sunset, and I sat on a bed that felt as if it was made of clouds, it was so soft.

"Viridia said that you had some information for me, about where Solus is hiding."

He nodded, looking out a window that looked onto a huge garden, clothed in the fading light of the sun. "I do."

"Will you share?"

"I will- provided, that you do something in return."

Of course. The old you-do-something-for-me-then-I'll-do-something-for-you trick. Well played. "What do you want?"

"I want possession of your true name _sidhe_-seer."

"I do not have a name of that sort, Fae. Only the Fae do, and I am not Fae, thusly, I do not have one."

He nodded, taking that in. "A boon then. Something that you will give me, yourself, for what I give to you."

"You're being very vague Fae. If there is something you wish, name it or please cease wasting my time." I pressed my lips together. I was suddenly very uncomfortable sitting next to him.

"I want you _sidhe_-seer. I have never had a _sidhe_-seer before, and have been told the experience is enjoyable."

It took me a few seconds to clue in to what he was saying. My eyes widned. "Hell no Fae!"

"You will reconsider _sidhe_-seer. The girl will not survive for many more months." he turned, and stood up, going to walk out the door. I panicked, not knowing if he knew if they were outside. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Isn't there anything else I can do?" I pleaded, and his iridescent eyes glittered, loving my begging.

"That is all I want, _sidhe_-seer." he showed me teeth, in what I knew was his attempt at a smile, but all it did was make me shiver.

I weighed my options. I didn't know Harmony, but she was Brody's sister, and he really cared about her, and for some reason that mattered to me. Not that my innocence didn't. I didn't really like the idea of giving it to a Fae, but if it was for Brody... "I'd do anything." I whispered, just realizing it. "Fine, Fae."

Brody jumped into the room, looking horrified, just as we were about to shake hands. "Are ye _mad _lass?"

"I'm doing this for you!"

"But ye shouldn't have tae dae this for me! This isn't right of me tae ask! Of anybody tae ask! Yer worth more than this lass! We'll find another way tae get tae Harmony." He came and looked down at me. I could see the pain in his eyes about not getting the information about Harmony, but he didn't want me to do that.

"But Brody..." I got an idea. I whirled and before the Fae saw what had happened, I had him on the bed, and my sword was out, pointing at his throat. He was stuck.

"Where is she?" I growled.

He laughed. "You forgot about something _sidhe_-seer."

"What?"

"Damn!" Barrons swore, and lunged at the same time as Brody did. Mac was just behind them, with Gavrael.

The room changed, and we were suddenly in a giant white room, with high, arching ceilings and seemed to be glowing. There were multiple Fae who'd stopped doing what they were doing, and were now all staring at us. Damn.

"Well this didn't go as I had planned." I said, and jumped off the Fae. I grabbed both Barrons and Brody, and noticed that Mac hadn't made it. Gavrael was just barely holding on to Brody's ankle.

They all let go as well, and I looked around. The Fae looked as if they were backing away, and closing in on us, all at the same time. I felt cornered, and backed up, and bumped into Brody. He looked down at me, and pointed the tip of my sword down. I blushed and sheathed it.

When nothing dangerous was on my person- at least, not dangerous at the moment- I backed up even more, trying to press myself as far into Brody as I could, so that maybe I could disappear. I only realized that I was creating an illusion when Brody whispered, "Dru, what are ye doin'?"

I blushed, and came back into view, and looked around the court. They were all chiming, and making inhuman noises- their form of communication, probably. I grabbed Brody's hand, and threaded my fingers in, not caring if he wanted me to or not. When he squeezed it, and clasped it with both of his, I grinned, in spite of our current predicament.

One Fae stepped forward, and came closer and closer, and then suddenly I was weak in the knees, and my whole body was yearning for him. _No! Stop!_ I chided myself, and looked at the ground, to see my shirt laying down on the floor. I put it back on, not really knowing how I'd not noticed taking it off.

"Turn it off." I growled at it.

It just laughed. "What are you doing here _sidhe_-seer? Why have you brought them with you?"

"Well this _lovely_ creature brought us here. Really appreciated it Fae." I sneered at the one on the ground. The one that was standing had darker hair, with threads of gold in it. He was hurting my eyes to look at and I felt like I was going to explode from need if he stayed any longer. _You don't feel anything. _I repeated that in my head and the need went away. And then I realized- I was using my powers to make myself think that I wasn't being affected. "And they're here for different reasons."

"Idiot Kar'an." The Fae sneered at the one on the ground. They obviously didn't like each other very much.

"You're one to talk T'vren." He sneered back, standing slowly, and backing away from us, but still keeping an eye on T'vren.

"Well if you're all quite finished, we have some business to attend to." Barrons stated, fairly quietly. It was his 'dangerous' voice. I was glad that I was on his side- as far as I knew at least.

He started walking and I screwed my eyebrows together. "What is he doing?"

"I donna know lass. We should follow him." He tugged me along, and Gavrael followed, with Barrons leading the way through the crowd. The Fae parted as he walked past, and I hurried to catch up to him, beginning to tug Brody along- I didn't want to be stuck in Faery with just Brody and Gavrael- Barrons was really the only reason that the Fae hadn't already killed us.

"Hurry up!" Barrons growled.

"I'm _trying_ but not all of us have godzilla legs." I glared.

"If you don't hurry up you're going to get yourself killed. And I know for a fact you can go much faster than that."

"Yes but Brody and Gavrael can't."

"You grab one I'll grab the other." He said and I sighed. I shoved a bar from my bag into my mouth, and tightened my grip on Brody's hand.

Barrons went into super speed mode, and I set off after him, and we whizzed down the halls, everything passing in blurs. I smashed a few Fae in the ribs with my elbows, and I heard their yelps of pain, but then they were drowned out again. Barrons stopped, and I swerved, trying not to hit him. We were in a dark corridor, far away from the Fae. I was exhausted, and my knees wobbled. I leaned against Brody for support, and he caught me as I fell.

I searched in my bag for the protein bars, but I only found one. "This is my last one." I ate half of it- I might just need some of it later.

"Well we're just going to have to do without your special gifts for now then." Barrons replied, and we stealthily made our way down the hall.

As we got closer, I could feel something cold, and evil residing in the room at the end of the hall. From it there came a faint glow, and I shuddered. The closer we got, the colder I got, and by the time we got to the door, I was shivering and my arms were aching. I was also trembling in fear; the room was practically screaming 'evil'.

"Well, open it." I muttered to Barrons, who did just that.

The door opened, and I was washed in warmth. I frowned. That didn't make any sense. I had just been freezing. Now I was warm. Freaking Fae magic.

Solus was sitting on a bed, and he was smiling and it made me shiver- Fae shouldn't use human expressions. A girl with long black hair to her shoulders and light silver eyes with fear flashing in the was being held in the air by some unseen force. Her hair was dishevelled and she was breathing heavily.

"Harmony." Gavrael breathed, and she was heaved higher into the air with a flick of Solus' fingers.

"That's not how this is going to go down." he twirled his fingers, and Harmony started moving around him, moving to his other side. "You see, you have something that I want."

I frowned, and even Barrons looked confused at that. "Weren't _you_ the one that assaulted Mac, and took Harmony? Didn't _you_ start this?" I blurted.

"But did you never wonder _why_ I did those things _sidhe_-seer? I thought at least you would have wondered." he flicked his fingers again, and Harmony was floated back to the far wall. The walls were bland, and white, and so was the bed.

"Not really... I just assumed that you were a malevolent creature who gloried in the pain and sorrows of others." I stated, and he glared. "But, if it makes you happy, I can lie, and say yes, I did."

"I'm going to ignore that previous comment _sidhe_-seer. The reason that I still have Harmony, here, is that I want something. Two somethings actually. I started with the goal of getting one something- Mac's diary." he waved his fingers again, and what I figured was Mac's diary floated into the air, and then dropped back to where it came from. "But, after getting back, I noticed something else that I could have, that I didn't. A very powerful something, that would help me complete tasks that I wouldn't even have dreamed of. That something is you, Drucy." He tried to look attractive, but he made a face that I would only see in my nightmares.

"Great. Just great. I hope you know that this is going to really piss you off." I said and focused on creating the illusion that there was a wall in the middle of the room, cutting him off from where Harmony was. I ran over to her and grabbed her. She was now on the floor, the magic not able to get through the illusion.

I started to see black spots in my vision, and I collapsed, my knees giving way. I concentrated, still, on the illusion. I needed to get us out safely. "Get...us...out." I whispered and was engulfed in black.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is herr****eeeeee!**

Chapter 7:

I was greeted with a sight of Brody bending over my body, with tear stains on his face. He was holding my limp body- that was becoming not-so-limp anymore- and was cradling me to his chest. His body was shaking.

_Why are you crying? What are you doing! I'm not dead! I'm still here! _I tried to shout. When I couldn't even get a whisper out I started to panic. _Alright, just lift your hand_. It didn't work. _Lift your hand!_ I yelled loudly at myself. _Lift your fucking hand! Lift! I _command you!

I tried to move anything, anything at all but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. I would've cried if I had that capability. I realized something- my chest had stopped moving. I wasn't breathing. I panicked, trying to suck in air- any air, but I couldn't.

I started to float, and move higher. I saw the scene from above and gaped. That was me. Me, and Brody. I looked around the room where we were. I saw Jeremy, and Gavrael were standing on the other side of the room. Mac had her lips pressed in a line, and she looked pale. Jeremy's face was expressionless. Gavrael looked like he was about to start crying. Harmony hadn't been recovered.

I looked down at myself and screamed. I could see right through myself. I kept rising, too. I swiped my hands, and tried to swim through the air towards Brody.

"I'm alive! Don't you let me die! You are going to let me live, and we are going to get through this and we are going to bring Harmony-" I stopped. Where was Harmony? I'd noticed she wasn't here but I hadn't really taken it in.

She wasn't there. After all of the energy that I spent to get her out, she wasn't there. It also looked like we were still in Faery. So, after that, we were still stuck, and hadn't gotten any closer to getting Harmony out.

There was a flash, and the Fae that gave me the tip to who could tell me where Solus was- Viridia- appeared. She and Jeremy exchanged a look so filled with love and longing that I blanched- but only for a second. I re-focused my mind to the task at hand.

"Give this to her- give it to her now!" she snapped her fingers and a giant glass appeared. She shoved it into Brody's hands. He hesitated.

"Do it!" she yelled at him, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pried open my mouth, and poured some in, and plugged my nose, and closed my mouth.

"Swallow, lass, swallow. Ye can't leave me now. Not now. Ye can't. Please, lass, please." he begged. My throat moved.

I started cheering myself on, "Drink you stupid idiot! We still need to save Harmony, and Barrons and the Keltar are very obviously not capable of doing it themselves! Drink!"

Brody poured another bit of it, and kept repeating that. I grinned, and then realized something. I was not in my body. My body wouldn't wake up without me..._I think..._

I swallowed multiple times, and then I felt a tug in my navel, and then I slammed back in my body. My eyes flew open, and I gasped, sucking air into my lungs. I coughed, my body shacking, and I instinctively turned, and went on my hands and knees. When I was done with my coughing, I noticed the weird warmth that was spreading through my limbs.

"What... what was I drinking?" I asked, a hand on my head, which was now pounding.

"Ye were drinking a drink from Faery. I think it was just an imitation apple juice." Brody replied gruffly, trying to look as if he hadn't been as distraught only a few minutes before.

"I had the weirdest experience. I... was outside of my body. I floated out of it, and you were holding me... and I tried to move, and it didn't work, and I tried to get myself to talk, but it didn't work. I watched myself die... and then I saw Viridia appear," I turned to her, and she and Jeremy were cuddling, "and she gave you that, and I was sucked back in, as if my body decided it wasn't time to die just yet..." I looked around the room, making sure that I took everything in.

I was still in the same leather pants, and tight leather jacket. My sword wasn't even pretending to be hidden. It was right out in the open, in a sheath on my right thigh. My leather boots were intact, and the iron was in ever nook and cranny I'd managed to fit it in as well, as far as I could tell. I looked slimmer though. I'd definitely burned all of the fat I'd had, and then the rest of the energy I'd had. I would have to pig out for weeks to gain back all the weight that I'd lost in about three minutes.

I grabbed the container of juice from Brody's hand, and gulped down the rest- I was parched. It even refilled itself after I finished it. After the third time it'd refilled itself and been emptied Viridia cleared her throat.

"There's one thing that you should know about drinking something from Faery. Although, capable of healing almost anything, it comes with a price. You will have a super extended life, like Mac, and will live for at least two or three thousand years. The only weapons that can kill you are Fae weapons now. You will heal faster." she paused. "Brody, if you wish, you can drink that as well."

I looked at him, with this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now was going to be the time where he had to choose between living a mostly normal life, with a normal family, and a normal job, or being with me. For thousands of years. _I wouldn't blame him if he chose not to. We barely know each other, and I don't know anybody who'd be willing to spend even a hundred years with me, let alone two thousand. _ I was slightly annoyed that they had failed to mention this before I'd downed it all, but I guessed it didn't really matter- I'd drank it before I was even aware. It saved my life.

Brody reached for the cup. "Are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my entire life, lass." he downed two glasses. "Is that all I need?"

"Yes." Viridia confirmed. "I must go now. I will be in touch." She went on her tippy toes and kissed Jeremy, and they embraced tightly, as if they never wanted to let go. She then stepped away, and sifted off.

I looked at all their faces ad remembered something. When I'd scanned the room I hadn't seen Harmony. "Where's Harmony?" I asked.

"When ye passed out, the illusion was broken. We were all going, and then Solus got ye. Harmony ran back for ye, and so did Barrons and Brody but Solus had already grabbed Harmony. He was about to grab ye again, after Brody got tae ye." Gavrael said, running his hands through his hair. "There was nae chance tae get tae her without another being taken, and she understood. She knows we'll get her back."

I looked over at Brody, and noticed that his arm was bent a little bit awkwardly where an arm really shouldn't bend. _It's broken._ "How did that happen?"

"Solus had you... and we were going to go and regroup, and get you both... but Brody didn't care what happened to him. He attacked Solus, and managed to get you out of his grasp before Solus sifted off with Harmony, but he broke an arm, and three ribs." Barrons stated.

"You were almost killed! You should've left me there! Harmony and I would've found a way out! You heard Solus- apparently I'm a hot commodity, he wouldn't have let me die! That was stupid and reckless! I don't want you risking your life for me!" there was a sickening set of cracks as his bones reset themselves- presumably the effect of the drink.

"Ye don't understand, Dru. Without ye there is nae life for me anymore!" his eyes were full of pain. "Ye have nae idea what it did tae me tae see ye lying there, crumpled and dying! Tae know that I couldn't dae anything tae save ye! Don't dae that tae me ever again, dae ye ken?" his accent started to get thicker as he started to go deeper into his feelings. I ran to him and embraced him, burying my face deeply in his chest.

"Not tae ruin this lovely moment but we're kind of stuck in Faery, and if ye don't mind I'd like tae get out of here." Gavrael stated, looking around nervously.

"He's right. Time to go." Barrons stated.

"How're we going to get out?" I asked, not really sure what he was planning.

"We're going to a place where I know there is a tabh'r that leads to Earth- I just don't know where." Barrons seemed a little too calm about the fact that we could very well be sent into the middle of the ocean, or into Antartica if that's where the portal lead.

We walked around the Fae Court for what seemed like hours, and all that was good that came out of it, was that I was holding Brody's hand, and that we were getting to know each other a little better.

"What yer favourite movie?" he asked, with a smile.

"Honestly? White Christmas. The one with Bing Crosby, and Clooney's daughter." I laughed. "Kind of corny, but I could watch that over and over for ages. What's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?"

He laughed. "Honestly? I like tae ride the horses, and I really like tae train our dogs as well. I'm sort of a softie when it comes tae animals."

"Sometime you should teach me how to ride." I said and realized how that sounded. Gavrael laughed, and so did Brody, and that even got a little chuckle out of Barrons. "That's not what I meant!" they continued their laughing. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" I paused. "At least not yet..." I murmured too softly for anyone to hear- and then remembered Barrons' super hearing.

"You know, that's really something that either shouldn't be said at all, or should be said for all to hear." he stated, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes but unlike us normal people, you have super hearing, so you hear every little thing." Oops. He wasn't supposed to know that I knew that either.

"How much do you know about us, anyways?" he asked.

"Enough." I countered, and pleaded to Brody with my eyes for some help.

Barrons stopped, and so did all conversation- we were at the tabh'r. We were about twenty meters away, and already my fingers were starting to twitch. "Brody, carry me. Run with me, and don't stop until I've completely stopped twitching." I comanded, and he obeyed right away.

We all ran to the tabh'r, Barrons going through first, and then Gavrael, and then Brody and I last. We all popped up in searing heat. Of course. As if we didn't need another desert. When we'd gotten sifted to Faery the first time, we'd ended up in a desert. By the second week we'd found forest, but the time in the desert had been... traumatizing to say the least.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked as Brody set me down a safe thirty or forty meters away from the tabh'r.

"A desert." Barrons replied.

"That was great, worthwhile advice. Thank you." I said sarcastically to him, sending daggers with my eyes. Of course he needs to take us to a tabh'r that sends us into a desert.

"When I want your opinion I'll give it to you." was his only response. His dark eyes were calculating, and he was searching our surroundings. Maybe assessing if the four cacti that I could see were threats.

"We're going to have to freeze-frame, as you call it, to the end of the desert, or else we'll never get to land in time. It will take a good five minutes. You shouldn't have to exert yourself too much now, because of he potion you drank in Faery." Barrons stated.

I glared, and grabbed Brody tightly. Barrons grabbed Gavrael. He went first and I followed. After three minutes, I had beads of sweat forming, and my legs were burning. My whole body was aching, and I just felt like if I collapsed, everything would be better. The heat wasn't helping much either. I looked up, and saw green, which rejuvenated my strength. I went as fast as I could to the green, and when I got there, I collapsed, gasping for air.

"Fuck... you... Barrons..."

"Are ye okay Dru?" Brody leaned over me, concerned. He pushed back the hair from my forhead, and I nodded weakly.

"I just need to rest, and, you know, not freeze-frame anymore." I glared in Barrons's general direction.

Turns out, we were in the Sahara. Not the middle, obviously, because that would have taken days to cross. But how lucky was that? Not.

When we got back to the bookstore everyone was going crazy. Pierce, Dean and Mac were waiting for us when we got in.

"Where _were_ you guys?"

"Where's Harmony?"

"What the hell happened to ye?"

They all bombarded us with questions at the same time. I looked at Brody, and did the only thing I could do; did one last freeze-frame to the kitchen, where I proceeded to stuff my face, until I couldn't eat anything anymore. I then walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and flopped down on my bed, falling into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
